The Accumulated Weight of Mother Earth News
by horrorphile
Summary: Carol has survived her disastrous marriage to Ed and has went on with the help of her friends Andrea and Michonne to become an corporate executive at a large corporation in Atlanta. She and Daryl have mutual friends and live in the same condo apartments but they are barely acquaintances.
1. Chapter 1

The Accumulated Weight of Mother Earth News

 **Twenty years ago...**

Carol Peletier woke up in a hospital room. At first she was too groggy to make sense of her surroundings but gradually she was able to recognize the two young women in the room with her. Andrea and Michonne. Best friends forever.

Ed wasn't here, but where was Sophia? Andrea moved closer to her. "Sophia is with my mother. Ed is in jail. Carol, we got this."

Michonne took her hand and Carol saw the tears in her friend's eyes. "Baby girl, Andrea and I are right here and we aren't letting go."

Andrea put a few ice chips and it felt so good in her parched throat, "You've had surgery, but you are going to be good as new. Better than new. Bionic".

"How?" Carol was confused. Her last memory was Ed hitting her and thinking that this time he would kill her.

"You called my home trying to find me. Mom called me at school. Michonne and I called the police and started home. The police broke in your house because Sophia was crying and found you. Ed wasn't there. The police arrested him. You're safe." Andrea bent and kissed her hand.

Carol looked at the two of them. Exhausted, wearing grungy jeans and t-shirts. Eyes red rimmed from crying or lack of sleep. "You two look like shit."

They laughed until they cried again. Michonne declared, "Carol Ann McAllister, you look worse than we do. Doesn't matter, we all have better day ahead of us."

They linked their hands together to form a triangle. Andrea spoke softly, "You are never going to be alone again, Carol. I promise you."

Andrea and Michonne picked her up from the hospital several days later and drove her to her new home. It was the shabbiest house on the street, located in the town that they both went to college, and Sophia was waiting under the tender care of Andrea and Michonne's mothers.

Carol saw the shock in the older women's faces. The cuts and bruises were starting to fade but she had a cast on her arm and moved like a ninety year woman because of the cracked ribs.

Both women did that eye flutter thing that everyone seemed to do when they saw her. Sophia held out her arms for her and Carol gathered her close even if it hurt like hell.

Andrea and Michonne had managed to rent this house for all of them. "We got out of our lease and the same day this place came up for rent. It's big enough for all of us and the rent is actually less than our apartment. This is great." Andrea was bubbling.

"We took money from your joint account for living expenses. Ed had health insurance through his job that will pay most of the medical bills. You'll get money from your parent's estate when you turn twenty one next year. We got this." Michonne patted her hand. "The bedrooms are upstairs. We bought a new bed for you and my brother Morgan moved all of Sophia's things here."

Michonne carried Sophia upstairs as Carol trailed behind. Carol's new bedroom had a bed and a crib in it. The one bathroom was next door and Carol could see the other two bedrooms were furnished.

Carol eased herself onto her new bed. One that she would never share with Ed again. Michonne handed her Sophia, "You need anything, ring that bell. We know that you need some down time with your baby."

Sophia cuddled next to her and Carol held her close. She would never in a million years be able to thank Andrea and Michonne enough for doing this. They had created a home for the four of them. She and Sophia were safe. The nightmare of her marriage was over and she was never ever going to get married again. She was going to go to college, get a job, and take care of herself and Sophia. She whispered her plans to Sophia as her baby went to sleep.

The four of them lived in that house for five years. Andrea and Michonne finished college and then law school there and Carol completed a degree in accounting and finance. Those were happy times. Sophia's baby sitter lived next door, but they adjusted their schedules so that one of them was available to take care of Sophia most of the time.

Rick Grimes was the deputy sheriff who had found Carol unconscious. He had visited Carol in the hospital and continued to stay in contact with her. Ed was sentenced to five years in prison but was paroled in three. Ed disappeared after that but he had already signed away all rights to Sophia as part of his plea agreement. The divorce was eventually granted and Carol legally changed her and Sophia's last name to McAllister.

Rick's marriage ended in divorce years later and Rick would bring his son Carl to football games. Their house as just a few blocks away from the stadium. Carl and Sophia would play in the yard while the adults cooked and grilled for their "tailgate party". Then those with tickets would go to the game while the others would hang out under the oak tree in lawn chairs. It was a happy time. They were all young and life was filled with friends and the future could just hang out there until they were finished with school.

Rick came alone sometimes. He slept on their couch and helped with the current renovation project. He and Andrea argued all the time. Her idealistic friend was sure that her point of view was right and Rick liked to stir Andrea up by disagreeing with her.

Andrea always had lots of boyfriends but Carol noticed that Andrea kept her weekends free when Rick was in town. Eventually she wasn't seeing anyone but Rick and he stopped sleeping on the couch. They got married the summer before her last year in law school. Rick went to work for Atlanta Police Department and Andrea took a job as an assistant prosecutor there when she graduated.

Michonne enrolled all three of them in self-defense classes as soon as Carol was well enough. Their instructor was a handsome African-American man with blue eyes named Jesse Graham. Jesse proved to be a good teacher and a better friend. They finished the self-defense course but Jesse became a constant in their lives. He could and would fix anything that was broken around the house. He convinced them to buy their house and then renovate it. Jesse not only helped them with every project, he taught them how to do it for themselves. It was a sad day when Jesse who was in the army reserve and got recalled to active duty before he finished his degree.

They gave Jesse a farewell party at their house which was now the nicest house on the street. Carol cooked Jesse's favorite foods and the house was filled with their friends. Jesse drank more than usual and all three women cried as they hugged him goodbye. Carol noticed that Michonne held on a little longer than anyone else.

"Michonne, why don't you drive Jesse home? He's not drunk, but there is still that DWB thing." Jesse was a great guy. Down to earth. Michonne was dating Mike Foster but Carol had never given up hoping that her friend would see that one Jesse was worth a thousand Mikes.

Michonne nodded, "Driving While Black is a thing in this town. I'll take his car and I'll call you when I need a ride."

Michonne called later, "Don't worry about me. I'm driving Jesse to the base tomorrow and bringing his truck back."

Carol smiled, "Tell him that we love him and want to see him when he gets back."

They were all living in Atlanta when Jesse came back. He wasn't interested in going back to school. He had survived two tours of duty in places that tried to kill him every day that he was there. Jesse wanted Michonne and he wanted to make money. He started a construction business and he and Michonne soon married. They had twins, James and Jada.

Carol had taken an entry position at a large corporation which a reputation for promoting hard working employees. Between the demands of the new job and spending time with Sophia left little time for a social life which was fine with Carol. Romance would come in a distant third after Sophia and her job.

Sophia learned to read by the time she was four. Carol wasn't sure how but there were always loving adults in their home willing to read to her and somewhere in all that Sophia began to read to them. She read everything she got her hands on and that included the left behind magazines at the Laundromat. Carol always checked them out first and a pristine copy of this month's _Mother Earth News_ seemed safe. Sophia brought it home with her. Carol read it with her. It seemed innocent enough. Filled with articles about people who lived on practically no money but were happy in their self-built ecologically friendly homes. Everyone grew their own organic food and were happy-happy.

Sophia begged for the next issue when it came out and Carol happily brought it home to her. Carol found them relaxing to read after a day spent in ruthless business negotiations. Moving up in her job required her to concentrate on the bottom line. What was good for the company was good for her. Carol learned that she was often underestimated because she was a woman. She learned to use that against her competitors, but sometimes when she came home she liked to read articles about the virtues of compost and how to raise tomatoes from seeds.

Carol dreamed of chucking the corporate world and moving to a farm. It made her feel calm and happy to imagine living close to nature and working with her hands. She and Sophia would sometimes spend Sundays driving around the countryside looking for farms. They never found the right place or the price was all wrong and eventually Carol stopped looking for farms that she would never buy.

But she never stopped subscribing to Mother Earth News. Time went by faster than she could imagine. Sophia finished college at twenty one and then married her long-time boyfriend Carl Grimes. They bought a small farm and seemed prepared to live happily ever after.

Carol's last romance to a local banker ended when she found out he was had recently become engaged. She was angry and humiliated, but also slightly relieved. None of her relationships lasted very long. Carol decided to give up on love and just concentrate on her career.

She was still living in the modest two bedroom condo that she had bought when she began making real money. She drove a gas sipping hybrid and saw her friends occasionally. Carol McAllister was ready to make the move to the head of Mergers and Acquisitions. She had a wardrobe of power suits and nothing except her conscience to hold her back.

Present Day

Daryl Dixon looked out his condo window and watched Carol's little car slide into her parking space. She got out gracefully with a bulging briefcase. She was dressed in a business suit. Dark suit with some sort of pinkish blouse underneath. She managed to look efficient and sexy at the same time. Not that she was trying for the sexy.

He sighed. Jesse had made him promise to get Carol to Michonne's birthday party. They were business partners and best friends and Jesse wanted all of Michonne's friends there. Especially Andrea and Carol because they had been friends from high school.

He met Carol coming up the stairs. Might as well jump right in, "What time are you going to be ready?"

Carol blinked at him, "Ready for what?"

 _Time to bring out the biggest of all persuaders. Guilt_. "Tonight's Michonne surprise party. You got an invitation. I dropped it under your door. Jesse has been planning this for weeks. Michonne will be heartbroken if you're not there. You missed James and Jada's birthday party last month."

Carol narrowed her eyes at him. "I have a big meeting tomorrow. I need to be prepared. Her birthday is tomorrow anyway. I didn't forget. I have her present in my apartment."

"I am not taking no guilt present to your damn best friend. The party is at her and Andrea's office. Jesse is taking Michonne out for dinner and Andrea is going to call while they are on their way and tell her that the security alarm went off. Michonne will insist on going by and checking it out. We need to be there out of sight by seven. That means we have to leave in thirty minutes. Get your skinny ass in gear. I'm driving you there. We can leave early. You can stay up all night if you need to."

Carol ignored his rude tone, but then she mostly always ignored him. "I'll be ready in thirty minutes, but we leave early." She whirled across the hall to her doorway, "You could stand a shower too, especially if I have to be in the same vehicle with you." She slammed the door behind her.

Daryl watched her flounce off with a smirk. A heartless bitch at times, but she loved her daughter and her friends. He did need to get his ass in gear. Carol wasn't a woman who liked to be kept waiting.

He was outside her door in exactly thirty minutes dressed in tan khakis and a blue dress shirt. Carol came out in a blue dress looking all sweet and feminine. Not business attire for sure. He wanted to tell her how nice she looked but instead he growled, "Let's go."

He had cleaned up the truck this afternoon. Just in case she didn't bail. He held the door for her and she stepped up on the running board and settled herself in like she did it every day. Like a damn queen ascending her throne. They talked about Sophia on the way over. He and Sophia had always gotten along. They agreed that Carol dated pompous asses and that the Braves needed to get serious about baseball.

Carol smiled, "She's happy. Loves the farm and she and Carl are building another greenhouse."

They were there in plenty of time. Judith gave them both a hug, "You two are dating! You look so happy. OMG. "

Andrea hugged them both, "Judith has entered the sacred years of puberty. God help me. You two do look as if you planned your wardrobes together. Just saying. Carol, it is so good to see you. I have some new pictures of Carl and Sophia on my phone. I'll show you later. I have to call Michonne now."

The crowd listened as Andrea half hysterically called Michonne and reported that the alarm was ringing and she and Rick were on the way to check it out. Michonne stated that she and Jesse would be there in a few minutes.

Daryl stuck close to Carol. He didn't know most of these people and he had never been able to fully escape being uncomfortable with strangers. They hid with James and Jaden who were bursting with excitement about surprising their mother. Carol's eyes were tender when she watched them. She really did have a sweet side. Not that he would ever see it.

Jesse and Michonne burst through the door. The lights came on. The balloons dropped and the crowd yelled "Surprise."

Michonne was delighted and a delighted Michonne meant that Jesse would be in a really good mood tomorrow. The caterers had food prepared in a conference room and everyone mingled for a while. Michonne hugged Carol. "Baby girl, it's good to see you."

Daryl was staggered that even her best friend would call the ice queen "Baby girl", but whatever.

Carol surprised him by blinking back tears, "Happy birthday, and my sweet friend." She handed her a present, "I can never repay you for your friendship, but what the hell I can try."

Michonne opened her gift, a gold charm bracelet. "It's beautiful." She looked at each charm, "There's a scale of justice, a tiny wedding ring, a little boy, a little girl, and a triangle." She stopped to hug Carol. "I love it"

Carol hugged her back, "There's a sword that represent your skill with the katana, and a little car because you finally got your BMW."

Jesse had created a presentation from old home movies and still photos. Daryl set beside of Carol as Michonne's life story was seen in living color. Michonne as a baby and starting school wasn't too interesting, but Michonne in high school with her new best friends almost made him cry. They looked so young and innocent. Carol had masses of dark curly hair and big blue eyes. They all had lots of hair and makeup, girls trying to look all grown up and not quite making it.

There were lots of photos of the three of them with Sophia. Books everywhere and Carol laughing as she cooked. Jesse's goodbye party and Michonne and Andrea's graduation from law school. Carol and toddler Sophia wrapping Christmas presents. Sophia aged from an infant to a toothless first grader. Adorable as always.

Daryl lost interest after everyone moved to Atlanta. He started showing up in the photos ten years ago when he became a business partner with Jesse. He wanted to see more of the Carol in the early photos. The ones in which she was happy.

Daryl lost sight of Carol for a while after that and found her downing shots with Michonne and Andrea. He knew she was slightly drunk when she smiled at him, "Daryl, are you ready to go home?" Totally out of character but obviously Carol was regressing to her college days. The evening was getting more interesting all the time.

Andrea and Michonne dragged her off somewhere after that. The combination of alcohol and the old photos had all three of them all wound up.

Rick grinned at Daryl and Jesse and raised his own glass, "Don't know about you two, but I know I am getting lucky tonight."

Jesse have Rick a fist pump, "I deserve everything good that is going to happen to me tonight. Sorry about your damn luck, Daryl, but it's your own fault. You've been living next door to Carol for five years and you haven't made your move. What are you waiting for?"

Daryl shook his head, "Carol don't want no working class man. She likes those guys in expensive sports cars and cashmere sweaters."

Jesse laughed, "Well, we got her drunk. She's all giggly and sentimental. That the trifecta of getting laid right there. You be righteous with her. You hurt her in any way and Michonne and Andrea will cut your heart out."

"I'm just taking her home. She's got some big presentation to do tomorrow. No sex will be committed on the way home or after. Damn it."

Daryl gave her another half hour and by then Carol was definitely feeling no pain. She hugged Andrea and Michonne and told them that she loved them. She floated out to the truck and got in not nearly as gracefully as she had earlier.

She chatted all the way home and Daryl found himself laughing more than once. She really was funny when she forgot to be all cold and business like. He helped her out of the truck and they headed together toward their apartments.

Daryl tried to evaluate how drunk she was. If she was really drunk then he could not put a move on her. If she was just a little drunk but still in control of her senses then she was fair game.

She maneuvered the stairs fairly well but he kept his hand on her arm anyway. She didn't tell him to keep his hands to himself and that might mean that she was too drunk to notice which meant game over. It might mean that she didn't mind being touched which meant game on.

His grandmother used to say, "Better to live in dreams than it is to die in despair." Grandma was a glass half full kind of woman. Maybe his stars had lined up again? Maybe the peasant had a shot at the queen?

AN

 **Carol as a cold-hearted Scrooge helping her company ruthlessly take over competitors? Oh, why not? We've seen Christmas past in a way. A happy Carol who survived Ed and was surrounded by loving friends and her beloved daughter, but also one who overtime became increasingly consumed with climbing the corporate ladder.**

 **Then there is Daryl. He's not a loser by any means. He is both attracted and repelled by Carol. More attracted than repelled but he is not a fan of ruthless Carol.**

 **Not going to be a long story but let's see where the muse wants to go with this?**

 **What do you think?**


	2. Gamblers

**Gamblers**

Daryl

Carol fumbled a bit with her house key and Daryl took it from her and opened her door. Carol swept in, "Hello, empty house."

Daryl had been in the living room a few times, but never past the dining room-kitchen area. He shut the door behind them and suddenly he wanted her as much as he had wanted anything in his life.

Carol peered at him suddenly as if she just remembered that he had brought her home. "Did you have a good time at the party?"

"Not as good as you, but it was fun."

She grinned at him mischievously and she looked so much like the happy young mother in the photos that Daryl moved closer. "I did have a good time. Nothing wrong with having a good time."

He kissed her then. Long and slow as if nothing mattered in this world but the meeting of their lips. She didn't pull away and he kissed her again and then pulled himself back. "You need a glass of water and some aspirin. It'll help with tomorrow morning."

Carol looked a little dazed but she took the water and he found the aspirin in her bathroom which was actually a little messy. She leaned on him as she swallowed the pill with a drink of water.

She rubbed her face against his shirt, "You smell good now. No more cigarette smell. Can't stand that smell."

Daryl had given up smoking two years ago, but he knew suddenly that her abusive husband had been a smoker. Will Dixon had been a mechanic and always smelled of grease and Daryl hated that smell. Even now.

He put his arms around her. "You smell good too. Almost as good as you taste." This time he deepened the kiss and Carol responded by opening her mouth to his tongue. Then, she pushed him away. "I have to go to the bathroom now".

 _Shit, she's going to be sick_. He opened the door to the bathroom and Carol went to the sink and brought out her toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing her teeth. He managed to persuade her that she didn't need to floss. She peed and then washed her hands. _This never happens in movies. People move seamlessly from the front door to the bedroom._

Then she kissed him and her mouth tasted minty from the toothpaste and he was certain that she was sober enough to decide if she wanted to have sex. They moved seamlessly back to the bedroom. He unzipped her dress and he helped her step out of it. Daryl threw the dress on a chair and managed to keep Carol from falling. He whimpered as he looked at not quite naked but close enough to make him want to cry Carol. Cry because he couldn't lie to himself anymore. Carol was drunk. Horny but drunk. He had a choice. Take what was being offered in front of him. Carol might wake up and hate him, but that wasn't anything new. Or he could stop this right now and hope that Carol would know that he stopped because he wasn't just another asshole who took advantage of a woman. _Good guys finish last. Everybody knows that but I'm the guy who trusts my instincts. It would be a lot easier if she wasn't so damn beautiful and she wasn't unbuttoning my shirt._

Daryl wrestled her into a pink nightshirt that he found in the bathroom.

Carol giggled, "You've got this all wrong, Dixon. We're supposed to be taking off clothes." She kissed him again and Daryl tried counting backwards from a thousand.

"Don't you want me?" She sounded hurt and Daryl kissed her nose, "More than you know."

He pulled the bed clothes down and slid her into place. "Why don't we just lie her a while until you go to sleep." He turned the lights off.

He tortured himself by lying beside her. She kissed his ear and moved closer. "Think I'm going to go to sleep now." Carol closed her eyes and was dead to the world.

Daryl propped himself up and sighed. _She seems so sweet when she is drunk or asleep. Tomorrow morning she is going to go full tilt bitch. Probably will never speak to me again. Better have some sort of plan_. He smiled to himself. _At least Carol won't be able to ignore me tomorrow morning_.

 **Carol**

Carol opened one eye and looked at the clock. _Time to get up_. She closed her eyes and wished for another hour of sleep. Then her awakening consciousness brought back memories of Michonne's party, downing shots with her friends, and Daryl. Kissing Daryl in the living room, the bathroom, and the bedroom. Daryl taking her dress off and them lying on the bed. She didn't remember anything after that, but that didn't mean that nothing happened after that.

She turned toward the other side of the bed very carefully. The bathroom light was on and she could see Daryl propped up on his elbow watching her.

Carol turned back over and waited three second and turned back again, Daryl was grinning, "Still here." He was wearing a white t-shirt.

Carol wanted to bolt for the bathroom, but she wasn't running from another man, "You son of a bitch."

Daryl smirked, "That wasn't what you were calling me last night. Then again you were occupied with sticking your tongue down my throat and taking my clothes off."

Hazy memories were crowding in her groggy mind. Daryl hadn't forced her to do anything. He had kissed her and she had kissed back. She remembered nuzzling his shirt and telling him how good he smelled. She had been willing. _Put on your big girl panties_. "I was drunk. You swine."

Daryl sat up in bed. Carol couldn't tell if he was wearing anything but the t-shirt. Not that she cared. He smiled at her, "You're a grown woman. You went to a party, got drunk, and you wanted a ride on the Dixon Love Train. When that train began to pull out of the station and I said, "All aboard" you jumped on."

 _He would tell Jesse and Jesse would tell Michonne and Michonne would tell Andrea_. _Shit._ "Did use you a condom?"

Daryl shook his head. "Executive type like you is surely on the pill. So I rode bareback. You didn't complain. You might say you proclaimed how good it felt. If you get knocked up, I'll marry you. If it's a girl we'll call her Michonne. Daryl Jr. if it's a boy."

Carol snarled, "Get the hell out of my bed. I'm going to work." She headed toward the bathroom to the sound of Daryl laughing his ass off behind her.

She turned around, "What's so damn funny?"

He stood up and he was wearing boxer shorts to her relief. "Carol, you still have on your bra and panties from last night. You have on a nightshirt. Be honest, do you feel like you had wild and crazy sex last night? I was just teasing you. I put your drunk ass to bed without sampling your charms. You have not been violated by me. I wish you could have seen your face when I told you that you jumped on the Dixon Love Train." He laughed again.

Carol stood a moment and processed this information. She had a slight hangover and clothes on. Her body didn't feel as if she had done anything last night but pass out. "So we didn't have sex last night?"

"We didn't have sex last night. I like to let it ride when I feel lucky and there is a lot at stake."

Daryl had played her like a drum. He was a swine, but he hadn't taken advantage of her last night. Time to act like a grownup, "I'm sorry I called you a son of a bitch."

Daryl looked sad. "You think you can just say you're sorry and the hurt goes away." He batted his eyes at her. "You need to show me how sorry you are."

 _I negotiate for a living_. "What do I need to do to show you I am sorry?"

Daryl gave her a puppy dog look. "I think if you would go out to dinner with me I could get over how harshly you spoke to me."

"I'm not that sorry that I hurt your feelings." _Go back to the minor leagues, Daryl. They don't call me Carol the Terrible for nothing._

"I'll have to work through my pain with my best buddy, Jesse Graham. Probably best to tell him the whole story so that he can help me deal with it." Daryl turned to go.

 _He would tell Jesse and Jesse would tell Michonne and Michonne would tell Andrea. Shit. Daryl just got called up to the major leagues. Good negotiators know when to compromise. "_ Why don't I cook dinner for you here _?"_

Daryl rocked back and forth shyly _, "_ That would be wonderful, Miss Carol. Then we could go to Jada and Judith's soccer game on Saturday morning."

Carol caved in, "I'll cook dinner this evening and I'll go to the soccer game on Saturday. But that means that you aren't sharing this with anyone." _Lost that round._

"I've got work to do. I'll see you this evening for dinner. I'm sure you have widows and orphans to throw out into the streets. Better get cracking, woman." Daryl grabbed his clothes and left.

Carol dragged herself to the shower. _Damn man. I need to have my A game today_." She made it to work on time and the meeting went well enough but she found herself distracted. _Why was I hanging with him last night at the party? Why was I so ready to jump into bed with Daryl? Why did I agree to make dinner for Daryl?_

Her immediate supervisor complemented her after the presentation. "Carol, you showed such leadership skills today. You allowed the other members of your team to have a real impact during the presentation. I am retiring before the end of the year. The new head of Mergers and Acquisitions will be chosen by then. You have my support but there are other contenders. Just show the powers that be that you are a real team player between now and the end of the year."

Carol went back to her office. The irony that her nonperformance at the presentation helped to sway support for her promotion wasn't lost on her. Her office window looked out at Atlanta. There were a few leaves clinging to the trees but November was winding down. Next week was Thanksgiving and she was going to spend it with Sophia and Carl. Andrea and Rick were bringing Judith. Michonne's family would be there _. Is Daryl coming with them? He usually eats with Michonne's family._

Carol turned her computer on and began to gather information for the newest acquisition. A family owned business that manufactured clothing made entirely in the United States. The owner was receptive to the idea, but he wanted safeguards that that the business would continue to support American workers. Carol found her attention wavering again. _I will have to stop at a supermarket. My cupboards would make Old Mother Hubbard's look like a prepper lived there. Daryl's an asshole but if this will keep him quiet about last night? I am going to fix a dinner fit for a king. Michonne and Andrea will never let this go if they find out._

She left work earlier than usual. That same weird restlessness had her watching the clock and not getting anything productive done. She stocked up at the store and got back to her condo just as Daryl drove in. _Damn. My timing sucks._

Daryl carried most of the groceries in so there was that. He brought the bags in, asked what time dinner would be and left without being obnoxious. _He's probably planning something for tonight. Probably things that I am so sex starved that I'll leap on him after dinner. He'll be sadly mistaken. A nice meal and then he's out the door. I can hang with Andrea and Michonne at the soccer game._

She changed into a pair of blue jeans and an old college sweatshirt. _No need to wear anything super nice. Daryl got to see most of my real estate last night._

Carol did give the dinner her best effort. She liked to cook but found it difficult to get motivated to cook anything elaborate for herself. Daryl was a meat and potatoes kind of guy and that was what she made. And apple crisp because he always ate that at Thanksgiving. He didn't like pumpkin pie. _I just remember that because I don't like pumpkin pie either._

Daryl knocked on the door at exactly seven o'clock which wasn't a big deal because he just had to walk across the hall. Carol opened the door and Daryl stood there with a bottle of wine and flowers. He was wearing blue jeans and an expensive blue sweater. In short, he looked gorgeous and she looked like the help.

He smirked at her, "Guess I don't have to worry about you slipping into something more comfortable." _Bastard._

"Come on in. I do hope that you are hungry. Let me put those flowers in a vase. " _My mother taught me good manners and I'll just be Grace McAllister tonight. Try not to notice that the silky sweater shows off the toned arms and muscled torso. Of course, Mom never crawled into bed with Daryl either._

Daryl closed the door behind him and for a moment they stared at each other. _Shit, this was where it all went downhill last night_.

Carol bolted to the kitchen to find a vase and Daryl trailed behind her with the wine. "Do you want me to open it? The guy at the store said that it went well with beef."  
She handed him a wine opener. _One glass and that's it._

They ate slowly as they talked. Daryl asked about her presentation which surprised her. He complimented every part of the meal which surprised her. She found herself laughing at Daryl's story about buying the wine and the snotty salesman who tried to make him feel stupid because he didn't know what he should buy.

"I grew up in a no alcohol zone so I couldn't help you," Carol admitted, "It pretty much all tastes the same to me."

Daryl swirled the wine in his glass, "I wish to hell that I grew up in no alcohol zone. My parents were boozers. You didn't miss a damn thing."

Carol remembered that Daryl had an older brother who had a drug problem, but had went to rehab and got straightened out, "How's Merle?"

The mention of Merle seemed to cheer Daryl up, "He's fine. He's still sober and he and his wife are working on an Indian reservation in Arizona. She's a physician's assistant and he's working with teenagers with alcohol and drug abuse issues. He's found his niche out there."

They were just finishing the main course when Carol asked, "What did you mean this morning when you said that you let it ride when you were feeling lucky and there was a lot at stake?"

Daryl put down his fork, "Got time for a story?"

Carol nodded and Daryl smiled at her. "Merle was a mess and I spent my time trailing along behind him trying to clean up the mess. I got a job with Jesse and eventually Jesse talked Merle into trying rehab. I wasn't used to having money so I saved every cent I could get. I liked to play poker then. High stakes poker. I made some money playing in some dives and then I got a shot at a big time game. Jesse told me that day that he was looking for a partner. He needed cash to buy some equipment and expand the business. I took every penny that I had and went to the game.

It was in the back of a country club. These guys were loaded but they knew poker. I won some and I lost some. I was up maybe two or three thousand. Not a lot. Then I went on a streak. Won hand after hand. I was up a hundred thousand dollars at least. I started losing again and I lost probably ten thousand."

Daryl took a drink of wine, "Then I got a good hand and so did everyone else and we wound up with a huge pot. The others dropped out but one other guy. I thought about quitting but this was my shot to be something but a hired hand. I went all in and so did he."

He took another drink of wine. "He laid his hand down. Three jacks and two eights. That is one of the best hands in poker. Almost can't beat it. I put my cards down, four queens and an ace. I won three hundred and thirty two thousand dollars. He took it like a man. Shook my hand and told me I was one lucky son of a bitch. I gave the money to Jesse the next day. I have never played poker again."

Carol had been entranced by the story, but that didn't explain why he had said that this morning. "What does that have to do with last night?"

"I'm a gambler. I wanted you last night and you were willing. Not being mean, just being honest. I gambled that if I didn't take you last night when you weren't thinking straight that someday you would come to me because wanted me. Not because you were drunk, or lonely, but because you wanted to be with me. So I let it ride because I don't want the little win. I want the jackpot and for me that is you. I just put my cards down on the table. You don't have to answer right now. Just give me a chance."

Carol took a large gulp of wine, "What do you mean you say you want a chance."

"I want you to spend time with you. I want to eat dinner with you and listen to your stories. I know that you had a bad marriage. I want you to trust me enough to talk to me about it." Daryl squirmed in his chair, "My father beat the shit out of me until Merle came back from the army and took me away. I have scars all over my back and legs from his belt. It's taken me a long time to get past that, but I want to try. So that's what I mean when I asked for you to give a chance."

Carol found her voice, "Yes, I'll let it ride too. Maybe I'm a gambler too."

They talked until very late that night and then they brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and slept in the same bed. They didn't do more than hold each other close because what they revealed to each other was too painful and raised too many ghosts for a night of romance. Daryl went to sleep before Carol and she listened to his steady breathing. It was a comforting sound and she thought maybe she might like to fall asleep listening to that for the rest of her life.

AN

I can never keep them apart too long. There is more to their journey so don't go away.


	3. Touching Base

Touching Base

 **Daryl**

Carol was sleeping peacefully when Daryl scooted out of bed the next morning. He needed some time to process last night and he didn't think well around Carol. He needed to be alone. He did find some paper and a pen in the living room and he wrote a short note telling her he had some errands this morning but he would like to take her to lunch before they went to the soccer game.

He went for a long walk. It was quiet. Just some early morning joggers out at this hour. Daryl identified the feeling that had possessed him since he woke up next to Carol. Fear. It seemed like he had been afraid his whole damn life. Couldn't remember a time that he hadn't been afraid of his father. Just hearing his father's old truck coming down the gravel road to their house would make him run to the woods to hide. Running and hiding. And wasn't that what is was doing this morning? Running from Carol because last night he had revealed too much. She had listened quietly. Nodding from time to time, but in the cold gray light of the morning? Would she feel sorry for the abused child and not be interested in the man? Had he revealed too much, too soon?

She had talked too. Carol had barely survived her marriage. That's was one thing they had in common. They had both been beaten and belittled by someone who managed to make them feel guilty that they had caused the abuser to hurt them. Now that was fucked up.

Jesse had convinced him to go to counseling years ago and Daryl had gone reluctantly. His counselor had prescribed regular appointments with him and that Daryl attend group therapy sessions every week. All the participants had been abused as children and wasn't that a merry little band. Bunch of dopers, drunks, and losers. They whined about their failed marriages, bad jobs, and life in general. He wanted to quit the counseling sessions and the group therapy but Jesse kept after him and he stuck it out. In the end, it did help him.

But he was running and hiding this morning. Carol scared the shit out of him. He was afraid that she would decide that he was too fucked up to be around. Maybe she was better off dating the pompous asses. They were safer. Carol liked safe. He knew that because he liked safe too.

Daryl bought hot coffee at a convenience store and started back. The old Daryl would run at this point. Just not show up to take Carol to the game and then go get drunk. Something to make her not want to be around him. Sabotage the relationship. He had been good at that. He didn't want to do that anymore. He wanted this relationship to last.

He had laughed all day yesterday at her expression when he told her that "she had jumped on the Dixon love train." Jesse had given him a few "what the fuck" looks when he found Daryl staring off into space smiling. Daryl had found himself thinking about what he would wear that evening for dinner. Now that was bad enough, but he had brought wine and flowers and only stopped himself from bringing the imported chocolates that he had bought because that might be too much. He was a total pussy, but Carol had smiled at him last night when she saw the wine and the flowers. And he had the chocolates handy.

The walk back seemed to take forever. Carol would be awake by now. Probably grateful that he had snuck off like a damn thief. Maybe wondering if he regretted being so honest. Maybe regretting being so honest herself.

Kinda wished he hadn't run off. Maybe they could have gone out for breakfast. Pancakes and sausages and lots of coffee. Maybe talk as they eat. She could tell him about her job and he could listen even if he thought it sounded like the dullest ass job in the world. All those maybes he had lost because he had went default; run and hide.

Daryl pulled out his cell phone to call Merle. It would be early in New Mexico but Merle was an early riser. His brother's voice drowned out the sounds of the city, "Lil' Bruther, something wrong?"

"Naw, just wanted to talk. How's things in the "Land of Enchantment"?

"New Mexico is fine. Cold as a witch's teat. Christie and I are going to spend Thanksgiving in Sante Fe. You coming out for Christmas? Guess you're spending Thanksgiving with Michonne and Jesse?" Merle sounded good. Happy.

"Don't know about Christmas? Are you staying on the Rez?"

"Yeah, Christmas is a bad time for my kids you know. Too much partying and family tensions going on. Christie and I are hosting a party at the clinic on Christmas Eve and then we're going to Christmas Eve mass. I miss you, Daryl. Christie and I both want to see you."

Daryl loved Christie. She was sweet as pie and tough as nails. Merle had met her after he came back from rehab. It took Merle three months before she would agree to go out with him. They were married six months later. Then they rode off into the sunset together. "You treating her right? I'ma going to kick your ass if you mess this up."

Merle laughed, "You ain't man enough to kick my ass and I'm too smart to mess this up. Now did you ever find your missing balls and ask your pretty neighbor out?"

"I'm taking Carol to Jada and Judith's soccer game this afternoon. Not a real date, we're just going together." That was more than enough information.

"I know that you got it bad for her. I could tell by the way you always ignored her that you did. She ignored you too. She needs a gentle hand and you are the sweet one." Merle sounded happy for him.

"I'm scared that I'm going to mess this up." Daryl stopped walking in front of a jewelry store. Displays of diamonds everywhere.

"Don't get in a hurry. You want this. I can tell. Talk to her. You didn't go to all those therapy sessions because you wanted to mess up. Call me tomorrow. I love you, Daryl." Merle hung up. The asshole always finished their phone calls by telling him he loved him.

Daryl looked at the clock on the bank on the other side of the street. He needed to get a move on. Wasting time daydreaming by a jewelry store. Only diamonds were forever.

 **Carol**

She hadn't been surprised that Daryl wasn't there when she woke up. She was a little relieved. She had told him more about her life with Ed than she should have. What man wants to know that your marital sex life was a series of violent encounters? That you stayed with him because he had a list of people that you loved that he threatened to kill if you left? Sophia first, then Andrea and Michonne. Then you last because he wanted you to know that you were responsible for their deaths. That you only escaped when he went too far and got sent to prison. No wonder he ran off.

Daryl's father was a monster and his mother a drunk. It had been worse for Daryl than her. She had had loving parents until they had been killed in a car wreck. He had been beaten and brutalized all through his childhood. It was a miracle that he survived that and that he managed to become a functional adult.

Carol found the note. He might have ran off this morning but he had left a note asking her to go to lunch with him. Maybe he wasn't too freaked out after all.

Carol was just getting ready to call Sophia when the phone rang. Her daughter was all excited about hosting her first Thanksgiving meal and wanted to talk. Carol listened and threw some encouragement in every once in a while.

"I'm sorry that I missed Michonne's party. Uncle Jesse sent me the video presentation that he made. Carl and I watched it together. The two of us as children and the rest of you looking so young. Made me cry." Sophia confessed.

"I think most of us shed a tear or two. We got all sentimental and behaved badly." Carol remembered downing the shots and the buzz afterward. Kissing Daryl and trying to take his shirt off.

"Uncle Jesse sent some photos taken at the party? Kept seeing you and Daryl D together in all the one that he sent. Are you seeing Daryl? You two looked awfully cozy?" Sophia was teasing but curious.

"Daryl drove me to the party. You know how shy he is in a large group. We're becoming better friends." Carol didn't know what they were. Friends? Confidants?

"Ask your better friend to come to Thanksgiving at my house. You're coming Wednesday evening and he can drive you here. He can go hunting with Carl while we cook." Sophia finally got off the phone just in time for Carol to get finished for her date with her friend. That is if her friend didn't stand her up.

Daryl rang the doorbell at exactly twelve o'clock dressed for cold weather in a flannel shirt and heavy coat. Carol had her dressed in a sweater, jeans, and boots. "Better get a heavy coat. It's cold out there."

They went to lunch in a nasty looking diner. Carol eyed it dubiously, but Daryl ushered her in. "I know it looks like hell outside, but the food is really good."

It was clean inside and Daryl ordered their hamburgers and cheesy fries at the counter. He introduced her to the owner. Theodore Douglas loomed over the both of them, "So you can't do better than this guy? You just dump him and I'll give you a job working here."

Daryl had grinned at him, "Don't be trying to Bogart my woman, Oscar. I'll tell Jacqui on you."

Theo pretended to be terrified, "Jacqui's finishing up something at the house. She'll be here in a few minutes. Don't you tell any stories on me. That woman is scary when she is mad."

They were just finishing up an excellent meal when Theo and a tall dark woman came over. Jacqui was Theo's wife and a partner in their business, "Honey, don't worry about that bill. You and Jesse did a wonderful job on our house at a great price. I was going to call you to see if you wanted to come to Thanksgiving. You can bring your girl."

Daryl shook head, "I can come, but Carol's going to visit her daughter."

Carol turned to Daryl, "Sophia asked me to invite you, but if you have other plans. I'll tell her you're busy."

Jacqui patted Daryl's arm, "Don't look so panicked. You go on with Carol, but you will come to our Christmas party?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Jesse's daughter is playing in a soccer game. Uncle Daryl and Aunt Carol have to leave now." Daryl and Theo beat on each other's back in the universal symbol of male friendship. Jacqui hugged them both and Theo took her hand, "I hope to see you again, Carol. Maybe at our party?"

The soccer game was cold and it began to rain. Carol and her friends found shelter in a concession stand while the men toughed it outside.

Andrea had made chili and invited everyone to her house. Andrea was a dreadful cook but she did make great chili.

It was late when they got back to their condos. Daryl kissed her at her front door. "So you'll go Christmas shopping with me tomorrow?"

Carol kissed him back, "Yes, but no whining. Christmas shopping is serious business. See the hill, take the hill. No wimping out."

Daryl turned to go, "I'm taking this slow because I want it to be right. Sophia really did invite me?"

"She wants you to drive me down Wednesday night so that you can go hunting with Carl Thursday morning. I have to work on Friday so we'd have to leave that evening." Carol was looking forward to spending time with Sophia.

"Sorry I ran out this morning." Daryl took her hand, "I'm afraid I'll mess up."

Carol grinned, "If it doesn't work out I still have Theo.

Daryl kissed her hand, "I won't wimp out. See the hill and take the hill, that's my new motto."

"I'm going to sneak into your room at Sophia's. Probably just to sleep, but I will anyway."

"Tease."

"No, she deserves it. How many beach vacations did she and Carl sneak into each other's rooms? I just pretended I didn't know it. Now I get even."

Daryl grinned. "We can jump up and down on the bed and make lots of noise."

Carol kissed him again, "I like the way you think. See you tomorrow." She disappeared inside her door and Daryl walked slowly to his apartment wishing it was already tomorrow.

AN

Just a bit of a slowdown on the Dixon Love Train, but it isn't going to be derailed. Maybe sidelined a little as Carol and Daryl have a few bumps on the road.

"


	4. Christmas Shopping Ain't for Sissies

Christmas Shopping Ain't for Sissies

Daryl drove into the parking lot of the firearms store. "You sure this is the place?" _Somehow Smith & Wesson doesn't say Christmas to most people._

"This is it. Rick loves guns. Andrea hates guns. Rick wants a gun for Christmas. Andrea refuses to buy him a gun. So every year I buy an instrument of mass destruction and register it in my name. Then after Christmas registers it in his name. Andrea reimburses me the money." Carol hopped out of the truck and started toward the supermarket sized building.

Daryl followed. _I_ _thought Christmas shopping with Carol would be at some upscale mall instead here at Guns R Us._

A very large bald man wanded them before they got to the security desk where they had to prove that they weren't felons, didn't have restraining orders against them, and didn't intend to use their weapons to attack America. Carol took it all very calmly so Daryl figured that it wasn't her first shooting match. _Why did they search us for guns before we got in the store. There's like a million guns inside._

Daryl waited until they were through security before he asked, "Why doesn't Andrea just buy the gun herself. She's paying for it anyway."

Carol laughed and he liked the way her entire face smiled when something amused her. Even her eyes twinkled. "There is probably a restraining order keeping Andrea fifty yards away from the store. She tried to do it. She and I came here five years ago with the intention of Andrea buying a firearm for Rick. Just being here made Andrea nuts. She's a liberal who favors gun control. This place is her personal hell. I thought she was going to make it. We had the gun and we're just waiting for the gun check to be finished. The couple behind us in line were complaining about having to wait for their gun. They blamed the wait on commie-loving deviants in Congress and the liberal conspiracy to deprive Americans of the right to defend themselves. Andrea kept her mouth shut until they said that they were buying the gun so that their sixteen year old son could carry it to his school in case there was a shooter. Then it got ugly. The police let everyone go, and no charges were filed, and it is for the best that I buy the gun and Andrea stay away, far away."

"So what does Rick want in his stocking this year?" Daryl looked down the aisles of the giant store, "We could start our own army."

"Rick is gun gung ho this and every year. Little Ricky wants his own assault rifle." Carol charged down an aisle and Daryl followed her. The guy behind the counter ignored Carol and looked at Daryl, "Sir, would you like some help?"

Daryl decided to have some fun, "My woman, she's been wanting one of those assault rifles for Christmas. Nothing says happy holidays like a new firearm."

Carol rolled her eyes at Daryl and then looked at the clerk, "I am interested in purchasing an assault rifle. Can you show me what you have in stock?" Carol used her smart phone to check some numbers and specs on the rifles and finally she found the one that Rick wanted. The clerk took all the information and agreed to page Carol so that she could pick up the rifle after all the gun checks went through.

Daryl wanted to go look at the crossbows. He had used one years ago but he was out of practice. He was shocked at the price tags on the crossbows, but they were finely crafted and he found one he really liked. Didn't make sense, but he found one that felt right in his hands. He put it back, "That's too much money for a bow I won't use." There wasn't a salesperson around to talk to either.

"I need to go get a pistol for Andrea. Rick is determined to teach her how to use one this year. I promised to look for one for her." Carol glanced at her watch, "If you are finished here."

Carol looked at the stock and finally chose a 9mm Glock. She had taken it out and racked it and heft it in her hand. "This is the one I want."." _She handles that pistol like she knows her way around a weapon. Yeah, it turns me on._

She looked at Daryl. "We have a few minutes before this gun is checked out. Do you want to go back and look at the crossbows again?"

Daryl protested, "It was too much. Not paying that kind of money for a bow." _Or a car, a boat, or a motorcycle_.

"It's not that much money. You own half a construction company and you want that bow. Be good to yourself." Carol patted his shoulder. _I would like to be good to you for hours. My bad._

"I'll just go look at it. Might be able to find one just as good somewhere else." _Won't be as good as that one though._

There was a salesclerk at the crossbows when they got there. Guy about their age who looked at Carol like she was on his Christmas list and ignored Daryl. _She's with me, asshole_.

"Can I help you with anything?" _Stop staring at her tits would be a good start._

"My man, he's been wanting one of those crossbows. Nothing says happy holidays like a new firearm." Carol's face was perfectly serious but her eyes were dancing.

The clerk tore his glance away from Carol's tits and looked at Daryl, "Have you ever used a crossbow?" _Condescending asshole, I oughta put a bolt up your ass._

"Yes, I have. I want this one." Daryl picked out the one he wanted, "I need a good supply of bolts too. Never know when you might need to bring a varmint down."

The clerk gulped, "Yes, sir. Just tell me what you need."

Carol patted his arm again, "I just heard my page. I'll meet you at the exit."

Daryl leaned over and kissed her, "I'll be there as soon as I get finished." Carol's eyebrows went up a little, but she didn't say anything.

They loaded the weapons in the back seat of the truck. "We can eat lunch or rob a bank." Daryl threw an old tarp over the weapons.

"I'll buy lunch. It's Sunday and the banks are closed. We'll have to wait until tomorrow to start our crime spree." Carol looked at her watch. "I'm hungry."

They ate lunch at the food court of an upscale mall. Then the grind began. Daryl carried bags and followed Carol around. He didn't whine. Dixons don't whine. Then again no Dixon man would carry bags and follow a woman around a mall like a damn pussy. Carol shopped with relentless efficiency. Apparently she knew what she wanted and where to get it.

"I'm finished for today. Is there anything you would like to look for?" Carol asked him. _Like I would go shopping in a place like this._

"A cold beer would be good. I didn't whine." _My feet hurt. These bags are getting heavy. I want to go home._

"I'm ready to go home. You probably have beer in your apartment." _My apartment? I want to go home and hang out with you._

His stomach rumbled. "Let's order a pizza. We could watch a movie or something." _My choice of movie or something would be R rated. I'm too tired for an X movie or an X something._

TWDTWDTWD

The beer was cold and the pizza was deliciously hot. Daryl kept eyeing Carol's collection of _Mother Earth News_. "You read this?" He looked at the cover, "Compost Happens" and "You Too Can Find Happiness in a 20 by 20 House."

"You're making those titles up. I read every issue. So does Sophia. It just a thing with us." Carol bit into her pizza. "Ooh, that's hot." She took a drink of cold beer, "That's better."

"Why would you read it? It's not like you are going to be making apple butter out on the parking lot." _You're a woman who wears power suits and lives in a city._

Carol wiped her hands with a napkin, "Sometimes when I come home I'm all wired up. _Mother Earth_ calms me down. It's like an adult fairy tale. Everyone lives happily ever after. Just content to make their own cheese and grow vegetables all year long. Harmonious with nature. Peaceful." She took a sip of beer. "You can borrow some if you want to read some articles."

Daryl picked up a few magazines, "I'll take these and look them over. See if I can find my zen."

They finished the pizza and the beer and Daryl knew it was time to go, "I better make that long cold walk to my apartment." He stood up, "Do you have a gun? You seemed to know your way around a pistol."

"I bought a pistol years ago. I was afraid that Ed might show up sometime. I still have it. Take it out every few months to a pistol range and practice." Carol stood up, "I could protect you on that long cold walk across the hall."

Daryl grabbed the magazines and drifted toward the door. Carol eased her way toward him. "You do take Christmas shopping seriously."

She patted his arm again, "Christmas shopping isn't for sissies."

He put his arms around her and they kissed until he was ready to rethink the R rating on the "something".

"What time do we rob the bank tomorrow?' Daryl licked her ear and felt Carol's involuntary shudder.

"Lunchtime. That's when banks are the busiest. We can be in and out in no time. Out in a flash with the cash." Her tongue began to explore his mouth and Daryl knew she felt his involuntary shudder.

She pulled away, "Go on then. You go home and play with your new bow." _I would rather stay here and play with you._

He opened the door and peered out into the brightly lit hallway, "It's dark and scary out there. Maybe I should stay here where it's safe."

"Thank you for going with me today. I'm going to be smiling all day tomorrow when I think of you telling that clerk that you might need to bring a varmint down." Carol waited until he was at his door.

"I'll text you tomorrow." She waved at him and closed the door behind her.

TWDTWDTWD

Daryl waited until noon to text Carol. "Dinner? Rob a bank?"

He was rewarded a minute later, "Dinner. Save the robbery for Black Friday."

"Ribs? Fixings? I'll pick it up on way home." _Please don't be working late tonight_.

"Sounds good. Be home by six." Daryl put his phone in his jacket pocket and turned around and bumped into Jesse.

"Good news? You got a big smile on your face". Jesse snickered, "How was Christmas shopping yesterday?"

Daryl gritted his teeth. _Everybody knowing my damn business_. "It ain't for sissies."

Both men laughed, but Jesse turned serious, "Loving a woman ain't for sissies, but it's worth it."

AN

 **Buying a handgun in a reputable store comes with lots of paper work. In this story Carol buys a gun knowing that she is going to give the gun to Rick. Actually, you have to swear that you are buying the gun for yourself and are not going to give it to someone else. I changed it for story purposes but Dear Readers don't try that at your local gun store.**

 **Next chapter will be more serious. Carol is facing some challenges at work.**

 **Review?**


	5. Bottom Lines

Bottom Lines

Carol settled into her desk chair and took a sip of coffee. It had been a busy morning. She had met with members of her team regarding new acquisitions. She had made it clear that she was concerned that they hadn't been doing thorough enough research on companies that were being considered for acquisition. Good research led to decisions that benefitted the company. Inaccurate or misleading research led to decisions that weren't beneficial to the company. It was always about the bottom line.

She liked them all but Trey Saunders. Trey was a legacy employee. His uncle was on the board and another cousin worked in another division. Trey was never impolite to Carol, but there was always a faint aura of privilege about him. He was just here to fill out an empty spot on a resume before he moved into the upper echelon of the company. He would coast through life because of his family connections and wealth. Trey was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Carol didn't care if he had sterling inserted in all of his orifices. She didn't like him and she didn't particularly trust him.

Carol's mind drifted back to yesterday's Christmas shopping with Daryl. He had shown up wearing a long-sleeved t shirt with jeans and boots. She had spent hours trying to come up with an outfit that looked casual but attractive. She went with jeans, boots, oatmeal cashmere sweater, and a blue scarf. He had probably picked his clothes off his bedroom floor, but he looked good to her. Daryl had stared at her for a few seconds, "You look good." _So we are both shallow. All about looking good…. and about how I feel when I'm around him._

The more she was around Daryl, the more she wanted to be around him. He made her feel safe and horny. Both feelings made her nervous. Carol had spent twenty years perfecting a lifestyle in which she didn't need a man to protect her. She could take care of herself. And that went with the whole horny thing too.

Daryl made her feel safe on two levels. He was strong physically but more than that he was always alert. He wouldn't go looking for trouble but he wasn't afraid to act if he had to. She also felt safe to be herself with Daryl. He knew about parts of her life that she had never shared with anyone but Andrea and Michonne. He was her friend like they were but there was this whole other element of their friendship. She loved Andrea and Michonne but this craving for physical contact was exclusive to Daryl.

The whole want to have sex with Daryl thing still confused her. Why Daryl? Why now? He had floated on the edge of her social circle for years and neither of them had made any attempt to talk at parties. They had always ignored each other. Then, one truck ride and too many drinks later she was shedding her clothes she was ready to hop aboard the Dixon Love Train. They hadn't had sex that night but the next evening they became intimate on a different level. They spent hours talking about their pasts. There was a bond between them now, but that didn't explain why her libido kept trying to take the wheel away from her good sense.

Carol's phone buzzed just then and Carol smiled when she saw that Daryl had texted her about dinner. She had intended to work late this evening, but her good intentions just flew out the window when Daryl tempted her with ribs and spending more time with him.

She almost canceled dinner. Julian Hughes came by her office to see her. He had just gotten a call from home and his father had suffered a serious stroke this morning. His mother wasn't well and she needed him. He wanted to take some time off to go home to Richmond. Julian's absence would lead a gaping hole in her team but family came first with him. Julian was an only child and his parents needed him. Carol sent him off with a hug and a reassurance that though he would be missed that the team would get the job done.

She was dealing with rearranging work assignments when Grayson Andrews dropped into see her. Grayson Andrews was a vice president of her company and he had never dropped by to see her before. He was in his mid-fifties, very fit looking and had a tan year round. He complimented her on her job performance and got right to the point, "Trey's uncle is on the board. He wants Trey to be given more challenging assignments. I've looked at the prospective acquisitions that your team is researching. I want Trey to be in charge of the research and recommendations on the American Strong acquisition. It's not a huge company and Trey is ready to step up to the plate." _Grayson Andrews like to use sports metaphors. He liked to look like he was an athlete. He's a poser._

"American Strong just came on our radar. We don't know much about it except that it sells American made products and its headquarters is here in Atlanta. Trey hasn't been in charge of an account before." _Let's put it this way. Trey's batting average is 000 and do we want to put him in to pinch hit in the bottom of the ninth?"_

"Trey's going to be fine. He has to start sometime and American Strong will be it. Carol, your team always come through in the clutch. Don't think we haven't noticed. There's an opening coming up and you are in contention." Grayson stood up to go, "The word around the company is that you tend to mother your team. Let young Trey make his own calls. That's what makes a good quarterback." _That is was makes a cluster fuck._

Carol pondered the conversation. It was obvious that Trey was getting special treatment. It was also obvious that she had been warned off. It wasn't good for her bottom line to have anything to do with the American Strong acquisition. Grayson Andrews had spoken to her privately. No witnesses. No paper trail. Something didn't smell right about this whole thing. She should cancel her dinner plans with Daryl. Julian's leaving had left a big hole. There was work to be done, but something in her rebelled against staying here late into the night when she could be home with Daryl. _I'll stay late tomorrow night. That's Tuesday night and then Daryl and I are leaving on Wednesday afternoon to go to Sophia's house._

Daryl listened to Carol's story that night. Dinner was over and they were relaxing on the couch. She was distracted and he had asked what was wrong. She told him the whole story. She was starting to wind down but was still feeling unsettled. Daryl shifted on the couch and made eye contact, "Trust your instincts."

"Trust my instincts? What does that mean?"

"You ever hear of the rule of three? I know you haven't. It was something Merle learned in the army. You can live three weeks without food. Three days without water. Three minutes without air, and three seconds without a defensive weapon. You have to pay attention to your surroundings. Gotta go with your instincts. You know that there is something dangerous in this deal. Now you either put your weapon up or be prepared for the consequences."

"I'm outgunned here. I have a 22 revolver with six shots in it and they have the assault rifles." _See hanging around Guns R Us wasn't wasted. It gave me a whole new way to say that I better shut up and get in line._

"Don't attack them head on. Just don't walk in blind-sided either." Daryl moved closer to her on the couch. _He doesn't want to talk anymore_. _I don't either._

"Do you want to talk about your day?" She gave him her most innocent look.

"Oh, hell no. I don't want to tell you that our crane broke down and two of our crew didn't show up this morning. I want to not think that shit right now." He moved closer and pulled her into his arms. Their lips met and Carol decided to deal with work at work. She wanted to be with Daryl . _It could happen right now on this couch. And I am alright with that._

He eased her down on the couch and the kisses deepened. Daryl's hand began to move under her sweater toward her breasts. Carol put her hands under his shirt and rubbed his back. She felt the deep ugly wounds that his father had left on Daryl. She murmured into his ear, "They're part of you. I understand."

He was cupping her breast with his hand and then he was tugging at the nipple _. Straight from the manual on how to arouse a woman. Nothing extraordinary about the way he touches me, but I react in an extraordinary way. I have never reacted to any man like I do with Daryl. He looks at me or touches me and I want more._

He pulled back a little. "When you were a kid did you ever mix baking powder and vinegar?" _Not a question any man as ever asked me as my nipple salutes him and I feel the wet heat between my legs intensify, but I'll try to get my mind off of how much I want to rub your ass right now_.

"I had a fifth grade science project. Volcanoes. My dad helped me make the volcano erupt using baking soda and vinegar." _Let's get off of Memory Lane and get back to sexual foreplay._

Daryl moved back a little farther away, "That's how I feel when I'm with you. I'm just plain old baking powder. Then you come along and drop vinegar all over me and I'm not plain old baking powder anymore. I'm powerful. I'm alive. I want to push against everything that holds me back. Don't make sense."

 _Yeah, it does. "_ That's how I feel when I am with you _._ Like parts of me that were dormant just woke up. Do you really think I'm vinegar? I think I'm more like baking powder." Carol smiled at him, "Do you think I'm sour?"

"Not sour, but maybe tart? Not bitter but the kind of flavor that wakes your senses and makes you want more." Daryl stood up. "Let's go to bed before I say something that takes that gleam out of your eyes." He held his hand toward her and Carol grasped it and pulled herself up.

Her phone rang, Sophia's ringtone. Carol gave Daryl an apologetic look, "Its Sophia. I have to take it."

Sophia asked, "Mom, are you busy?" Her daughter seemed subdued.

"Never too busy for my baby? Is there anything wrong?" Daryl went to the kitchen and began to make coffee.

Sophia talked about her job teaching science at the local school. She talked Carl and how he was building a new barn. Carol knew her daughter. She never came right out and talked about whatever was bothering her. Daryl handed Carol a cup of coffee and picked up an issue of Mother Earth and began reading.

Finally, Sophia burst out, "I was two weeks late and I'm never late. Then today my period started. I was pregnant and I miscarried."

Carol took a deep breath, "Did you go to the hospital?"

"I saw my doctor. I'm okay." Sophia sounded as if she were ready to cry.

"I'm sorry that happened. Do you want me to call Andrea and Michonne and tell them that Thanksgiving Dinner is off." Carol wanted to cry too.

"No, mom. I want to see everyone. You'll help me cook right?" She sounded so young and Carol wanted to kick Carl ass for getting her daughter pregnant less than six months after their wedding.

"Sure, I will. Do you think that you are up for this?"

"You are coming Wednesday. Still bringing Daryl?" _Sophia sounds better. Guess even grown up girls need their mommy once in a while._

"Yes, we'll be there Wednesday evening. Do you need me to bring you anything?"

"Just you and your main squeeze Daryl D. I am all grown up now so you can tell me all the lurid details of your sex life."

Carol laughed, "You're not that grown up. I never asked you about Carl. Don't ask. Don't tell. Still works for me."

"I love you. I miss you. Tell Daryl D I said hi, I know he's lurking around there somewhere. Behave yourself. You were almost a grandmother." Sophia hung up.

 _Almost a grandmother. You would think that would make you feel old. Sophia was twenty-one and by that time I had been married, had a baby, and was divorced. I don't feel old. I feel like I'm just getting started._

Daryl sat beside her on the couch, "Is Princess alright?" _For some reason Daryl had always called Sophia "Princess"._

Carol hesitated. _How much should she tell Daryl?_ "She had an early miscarriage. Still wants to have everyone down for Thanksgiving. She's trying to do too much."

Daryl put his arms around her, "How about we leave tomorrow afternoon? You go in and get things organized and then come back by noon. That way you can have Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday with her. You can see how well she's doing."

Carol burrowed into his chest, "I can go by myself. You don't have to take off from work _." Come with me._

"I'm management. I can take off when I want to. Baking powder doesn't want to stay here without vinegar. I can help Carl with his barn. Now I'm going to go back to my place and pack a few things and call Jesse. I'm guessing the sexathon is off, but you did promise me that you would sneak into my room tomorrow night. Turnabout is fair play." He kissed her neck. "There are haylofts on that farm. We can play traveling salesman and the farmer's daughter."

She laughed, "It's the end of November. It's too cold to go canoodling in a hayloft."

"Don't know what canoodling is but it ain't that damn cold. Where is your spirit of adventure?"

TWDTWDTWD

Daryl was waiting for her when she came home at noon and they were at the farm by two. Carol spent the afternoon with Sophia. Carl finished a shift at as engineer at hydroelectric dam. The two men worked on the barn until after dark and then went back to the rambling white farmhouse for a dinner of beef stew and cornbread.

Daryl's room was on the main floor. One of the previous owners had added on a couple of bedrooms at the back of the house. Not long after everyone had went to bed Daryl heard Carol walk down the hall toward his room. He was reading an article about fueling a farm truck with wood instead of gasoline. Carol's curly head peeped around the door, "Are you busy? I can come back later."

Daryl scooted over in bed, "I think I can work you in my schedule."

Carol walked in with all her luggage. "Guess what? My daughter told me today that she couldn't spare two bedrooms for us. She needs the rooms upstairs for Andrea and Rick and the two girls. James gets the couch in the den and Michonne and Jesse get the room next to this one. Guess we're roomies."

"I like the way that girl thinks.? Don't bother changing clothes." Daryl sat up and Carol noticed that he wasn't wearing a t shirt.

"Turn the light off."

Daryl stretched to reach the lamp and his sheet slipped. Carol got a glimpse of coming attractions. She slipped off her clothes and slid in beside Daryl. She was nervous. _There is only one chance to make a first impression_. Daryl kissed her shoulder, "Love you, Vinegar."

"I love you too, Baking Powder".

Wednesday night Daryl pulled the bed clothes closer around Carol. She was asleep. Two rounds of vigorous sex and she turned over and went to sleep. No stamina.

He smiled thinking about how she had teased him before she went to sleep. "Pa, you better get some sleep. Got chores to do at daybreak."

He had laughed, "Being a farmer is hard work." He was tired, but it was a good tired. The barn that Carl was building was within sight of the farmhouse and he saw Carol outside a couple of times. Maybe being a farmer wasn't all that bad. Your wife was your partner. You worked together for the good of the family. Hard work but you had each other at the end of the day. He thought that he might like that life. He could sell his half of the business and buy a farm. Live the life that _Mother Earth News_ said was possible.

Then reality struck. Carol was on the fast track to business success. Why would she want to give all that up to can tomatoes and gather eggs? Carol would hate it. She might look damn good in blue jeans but she had a wardrobe of power suits. If he wanted Carol then he needed to give up this farm dream. It was just another mirage anyway. Carol had told him that she loved him. Wasn't that enough?

Tomorrow they would go back to Atlanta. Friday morning they would go back to work and maybe they could spend a few hours together over the weekend. There was work to be caught up on the job site. Carol would have work to do. That was the way it had to be, because he wasn't going to try to convince Carol that they should chuck the big city and go be farmers. It wasn't what she wanted and he needed to be put her first.

TWDTWDTWD

Thursday evening they left the farm. All the other Atlanta guests had already left. Carol had finally hugged Sophia and Carl good bye. Daryl shook Carl's hand, "Take good care of your wife or I'll kick your ass." He hugged Princess good bye and helped Carol into the truck.

They were headed toward the main road when Carol said, "How did you like the farm life?"

Daryl bit his lip, "It was okay."

"Pa, you jumped up every morning to do the chores. Seemed like you liked it a lot."

Daryl had his answer ready, "It was fun for a couple of days. But I'm ready to get back to the big city. Got things to do and places to go."

Carol didn't answer. She had turned her face to see the farmhouse lights. Daryl didn't see the glint of tears in the fading light of country sunset.

 **AN**

 **Let the angst begin. Who has read O Henry's "** _ **The Gift of the Magi**_ **". Shame on you if you haven't. It's on line somewhere. I shamelessly borrowed that storyline.**

 **I am way behind on this one. I wanted to be finished by Christmas.**

 **Review?**


	6. Middle Age Crisis

Middle Age Crisis

 **Carol**

Carol booted up her computer and walked to the coffee machine to get some liquid caffeine. It was time to get some work done. Cyber Monday was here, the Monday after Black Friday and her team should be ready to have the Monday morning meeting. Julian was still in Richmond but the rest should be here.

She hoped the coffee would help to alleviate the malaise she had been experiencing since the ride back to Atlanta with Daryl. Once she saw for herself that Sophia was dealing with the miscarriage in a healthy way she had relaxed and had a wonderful time on the farm. She and Daryl had fallen into the routines of farm life as if they had done it all their lives. It felt right, the two of them working together during the day and then making love during the night. She wasn't calling their intimate time together as having sex. She had had sex and this was something different. Being with Daryl was a mixture of desire, love, need, and fun. She had never had that with anyone else and she never wanted anyone else again.

She and Daryl had taken long walks together in the evenings. They held hands and talked. She took photographs and he looked for deer. Daryl hadn't gone hunting though. Too busy building the barn.

Carol sighed as she looked out of her office window. Steel, glass, and concrete. Downtown Atlanta. Buildings blocking the sky and nothing much alive but the ant sized people scurrying below. Maybe it was Sophia's miscarriage that made her so suddenly aware of the passage of time. She was forty. Her life was half over and spent the last two decades chasing a dream of corporate success. Every promotion was leading her to her goal. Now the goal was in sight and she wasn't sure she wanted it anymore.

She had misread Daryl on the farm. She had thought that he loved it. Might want that life and she had asked him as they left how he liked farm life. Carol was hoping for a positive response so that she could tell him her half-baked idea of buying a farm. He shut that down when he told her that he couldn't wait to get back to the city. She loved him too much to push him toward something that he didn't want, but she hadn't been able to shake off her blues.

There was a team meeting scheduled for nine o'clock in her office. Julian was still absent, but Matt Stone, Karen Thomas, and Jenda Krauklis were on time and prepared. Trey was fashionably late and had showed no evidence of even looking at the American Strong account.

Each team member made a proper presentation using the projector in her office and handed to her a folder containing their research and findings. It was all very preliminary but they were on cue about the data and the formulas that they were using to come up with data. Trey's presentation consisted of him repeating the same information that she already knew about America Strong. It was based in Atlanta, retailed only products made in America, and its owner had been receptive to a bid.

Carol dismissed her team and asked Trey to remain. It was a sign of his arrogance that he met her request with a slight sly smile. The asshole knew she had been warned off. She might be leashed at the moment but his was her turf. Trey's screw up would reflect poorly on her.

She shifted to concerned leader mode and in her most gentle voice asked if he had some pressing personal problem that had kept him from being prepared. _You entitled bit of shit._

Trey raised his perfect masculine eyebrow. _Does he have them done?_ He flashed his perfect teeth in a superior smile. "I'm fine. My presentation will be on time. I know what I'm doing." There was an edge to his tone. _Good. Rattle his damn cage._

Sincerity dripping off every dulcet tone, Carol went on, "Trey, I want you to know that I am here for you. You have any problems with this account, come to me and we'll work on it together. We're all on the same team." _Grayson Andrews would be so happy that I used a sports analogy._

Trey's face was slightly flushed and the edge in her voice was a tad sharper. _He's pissed. I like that. "_ I can handle this without help. I don't need your micromanaging my work." _Trey, I haven't seen any work to micromanage."_

Carol let him go after that. She looked again at the skyline of downtown Atlanta. Trey's insouciance rankled her, but was there more to it than his habitual laziness? Daryl had told her to trust her instincts and she sensed that she needed to be careful. Trey wasn't to be trusted. She would have to work undercover here. She had Julian's work, her own, and now she had to be Super Sleuth. It didn't look as if she was going to see much of Daryl for a couple of weeks.

 **Daryl**

Daryl looked at Carol's text. _Working late._ He had scarcely seen her all week. It was Friday afternoon and she hadn't been home before eleven all week. She came home exhausted and on edge. They had had an argument this morning over how hard she was working. He wasn't staying at her apartment tonight. _Maybe we need some space. She's going to work through the weekend. Maybe I'll call Carl and see if he needs some help with the barn. I can check on Sophia for Carol. I need out of this city and get some fresh air. Let Carol do what she loves best, work her way up the corporate ladder._

Carl was delighted to get his text. Daryl went back to his apartment and packed a few things. He had a key to Carol's place and he went over and left her a note.

Carol,

I'm sorry that I argued with you this morning. You're right. You aren't my responsibility. You are an adult and not a child. I know that. I said all that shit because I'm kind of childish when it comes to you. I need you I guess more than you need me.

I'm not trying to guilt you. You have a job and you love it. I got that. I am giving you some space this weekend. I am going to the farm and helping Carl on the barn. That'll give me something to do while you are working. I'll check on Sophia for you.

I'll be back late Sunday night. I don't know if you'll be in yet, but I want to sleep in your bed. I miss you and not just the sex.

Are we going to put up a Christmas tree? I can get one at the farm.

Love you,

Daryl

His weekend went well. They got the roof on the barn and started on building the stalls. He found a pine tree that wasn't too big. He took Sophia and Carl out to dinner on Saturday night and he sent Carol a few photos. _Okay, I want her to feel a little left out. Never said I was the mature one in the relationship._

Sunday Carl made breakfast and they got a late start on the barn. Carl thanked him for his hard work and added, "You're a natural. Did you ever think of buying a farm and leaving Atlanta? You and Aunt Carol seem so happy here last week."

"I love it here, but Carol loves her job. I would leave in a New York minute but if I pushed her? She'd either tell me to go without her or she would go and then resent me. I love her. I want her to be happy." _God, I sound so damn whiny._

Carl pushed his long hair out of his face, "There's a nice farm about five miles from here. The guy that owns it is moving to Arizona to live with his girlfriend. He's not asking too much. Let's go look at it." It couldn't hurt to look could it?

Carl drove. The owner showed them around. Old hippie. Long gray hair in a ponytail and he and his wife had moved out here twenty years ago to be one with nature. Wife died two years ago and he was ready to move on.

The old hippie's house was beautiful. Timber frame and chock full of energy saving devices. Too big for just two people with four bedrooms, but Old Hippie and Dead Wife had four kids. The kids were grown up and out on their own. Nice deck on the side and a long front porch.

The water sources was a piped in spring and a solar powered pump on the well. There was a good sized green house _. Probably mostly grew their own pot and maybe that's how they afforded to build that house._ A good sized barn and lots of pastures. Two large ponds. The solar panel area had strong fences around it. Makes sense. _Don't want your livestock to get in._

 _Old Hippie should be featured on Mother Earth News. He's giving all of this up to go to Arizona?_

"So are you sure you are ready to sell? You have a fine place here." Daryl wondered if there was some ulterior motive. _Water going bad? The police busting the pot farms and ignoring the meth makers?"_

Old Hippie looked sad. "It's not the same here without my wife. Everywhere I look I see her and it makes me too lonely. I'm moving to Sedona. There are vortexes there and I feel tapped into the universe there. My girlfriend is someone I knew from college. I can be happy there with her. Do you have a wife or a life partner? You'll understand why I need to leave if you do."

"Do you mind if I walk through the house one more time?" Daryl asked.

Old Hippie nodded and he and Carl went to look at the solar panels. Daryl went inside. The front part of the house was one large room and the kitchen was a little out dated but nice. The floors were wood and there was a wood stove for heat. _Would Carol like this? Maybe just for weekends. I can sell my apartment for enough money to buy it. Or maybe I could live here and could visit when she isn't working. Only she never is not working._

Old Hippie gave him his phone number and a folder containing all the information about the farm. Daryl and Carl went back to work on the barn and he had stayed at the farm until late afternoon when it began to rain. Daryl decided to get started. Maybe Carol would come home earlier this evening.

Carol was home making dinner when Daryl got there. Her apartment smelled of good food and he put the Christmas tree up while she finished dinner. They trimmed the tree together after they ate. He was careful to not talk about her job. He didn't talk about the Old Hippie's farm. They did the dishes together and then went to bed. Daryl held her close and tried to show her how much he loved her.

Carol

Carol cuddled close to a sleeping Daryl. She had come home Friday night to find the note instead of Daryl. She had been unsettled all day because of their argument. It had been as much her fault as Daryl's. Their relationship was so new and they both were used to being on their own. Did he go to the farm to give her space? Or to give himself space? He had been guarded tonight. Careful not to say anything to her that would bother her.

She had looked at the photos Daryl had sent from the restaurant last night. They looked happy and she felt left out and she knew Daryl had wanted her to feel that a little. Then again he came back today with a freshly cut pine tree to help her decorate. He was trying to make it work.

Carol slipped out of bed and went into the living room. She turned the Christmas tree lights on and leaned in to enjoy the fresh pine smell. She was too good at her job. Too adept at finding information that had been hidden or deleted. It would be easier if she didn't know. She could sail through the next weeks and maybe she would be rewarded with a new job. More power. More prestige. More money.

She had found the information. Found out that Trey Saunders was a liar and a thief. Found out that Grayson Andrews was tied up in this and who knows who else. It would be safer to let this die, but if she did she would be as guilty as Trey and Grayson. Doing the right thing would destroy her career. She wouldn't be able to get a job as a bank teller when this came out. Everyone applauded whistle blowers but they paid a high price. Lost their jobs. Lost friends. Became pariahs.

Daryl loved Atlanta and she was going to become persona not grata here. She needed to start liquidating her assets. Tomorrow she was calling a federal prosecutor that she had dated a few times. A good guy but no chemistry. She needed to talk to him and see what needed to be done to make this right. She couldn't talk to anyone about this. Not Andrea and Michonne and not even Daryl.

TWDTWDTWD

Carol called Jason's office and he called back within an hour. "Carol? Have you changed your mind and decided to take me out of your friend zone?"

"Jason, I'm in trouble. I need to talk to you about something I've found at work. It's confidential and I need a lawyer's perspective. When can I see you?" Carol looked around her office. No one was hanging around the door but she was feeling paranoid. _You're not paranoid if they are really out to get you."_

"Let's meet for lunch. Can you be at the Dairy Blossom grill at 12:30? It's far enough away from your office and we are old friends."

Jason was waiting in a booth in the back. He had ordered her favorite lunch. Grilled chicken salad and iced tea. Carol slipped into a seat across from him.

He was a good looking man. Tall and thin and he always wore just the right clothes and too much cologne. Expensive cologne but just too much.

Jason smiled, "Let's eat and you can tell me your story. I'm going to move to your side so we can talk in low voices. Okay?"

She nodded. Jason casually moved beside her. He still wore the same cologne. "Tell me what you know and how you got it?"

Carol told him everything. Grayson telling her to let Trey work alone. Her finding out that the employees at American Strong had a pension plan in which the employer and employees contributed equally. Trey was maneuvering to take their pensions leaving them with nothing.

"Usually workers lose their pensions because the company cannibalized the funds for their own use. American Strong didn't do that. The money is there and the owner intends that the employees will have it. Trey's plan involves closing American Strong and allowing our company to completely absorb its assets."

"Have you got proof?" Jason asked.

Carol nodded, "It wasn't easy to find, but I found it. Most of it is on this." She handed him a thumb drive. "The owner doesn't know. He's innocent."

Jason asked a few more question and Carol supplied the answers readily. They finished lunch and left the restaurant. Jason held her arm, "Don't worry. I'm going to go back to work and open the thumb drive up. I'll call you later."

Carol smiled up at him, "I feel better. Call my cell phone after five. I'm working late again tonight."

"Let's meet this evening to talk this over. How about dinner?" _Maybe I better not have dinner with him._

"Just a drink. I have someone waiting for me at home." At least I hope so.

Jason agreed, "Just a drink then."

Carol had walked to the restaurant so she went in one direction and Jason the other.

 **Daryl**

Daryl was cursing the traffic and the red light that had stopped him in traffic. He glanced out the window and saw Carol come out of restaurant with a tall good looking man. They were talking and the man took her arm and said something that made Carol smile.

The light changed and the car behind blared its horn at him. Daryl drove on. She's in business so she is around good looking well-dressed men all the time. _Don't start imagining things that aren't there. You love her and she loves you._

Carol was home in time for dinner. She came in as Daryl was finishing the spaghetti. They kissed and she held on longer than usual. "I'm glad to be home."

He could taste the wine she had been drinking. She smelled like expensive male cologne. It wasn't her perfume. He knew that smell. "I'm glad that you're home."

AN

For all you lovers of house porn. Here is a link to the Spring House. building_plan/timber_frame_homes_spring_house_

Daryl's Old Hippie is leaving Georgia to go live in Sedona. It's a beautiful place and there are those that believe that it has vortexes. You know, portals to other realities. There are tons of Old Hippies living there. It helps if you are a rich Old Hippie. LocationPhotos-g31352-w2-Sedona_

I did tell you there would be angst.

Review? I am trying to get this finished by Christmas. Probably not going to make it.


	7. Trusting

Trusting

Carol noticed that Daryl seemed quieter than usual at dinner. Not sullen quiet but withdrawn quiet. He looked around her and not at her. He didn't eat much and his eyes kept straying to their Christmas tree. He had told the night that they put the tree up that this was his first Christmas tree since his mother died when he was eight except for the time Merle made one out of wine bottles and beer cans when he was sixteen. He didn't have a lot of good memories about Christmas. Why not change that right now?

"Let's go to see the lights at the Atlanta Botanical Gardens," Carol suggested.

Daryl frowned, "You want to go look at some plants tonight?"

"Jenna was telling me all about their light display today. It not too cold tonight and it's not raining. Let's go. It'll be fun." Suddenly Carol wanted to go. Just to be out walking around in dazzling lights with Daryl instead of worrying about what was going to happen.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "I'm never been there." His tone was dismissive.

Carol stood up, "I used to take Sophia there so I know the way. I haven't been there since she started college." _I want you to see it, Daryl._

"You put on some warmer clothes. I'll clean up," Daryl started clearing the table. He's not looking at me.

Carol went into the bedroom. She smelled Jason's cologne. Her suit jacket was the bed where she had put it when she came in _. Shit. I wonder if it will air out. Do I smell like that?_

She took a super quick shower and put her smelly clothes in the clothes dryer and put it on refresh setting. She dried her short hair which had decided to bloom into a riot of curls. She jammed a beret on and grabbed her coat. Daryl followed her out of the apartment with all the enthusiasm of a man facing a prostate exam.

She drove her little hybrid and its small size made Daryl jumpy, "Slow down. We hit anything in this tin can and we're pancakes."

 _We're making happy memories, Daryl._ "More like scrambled eggs, but I'll slow down." Carol did reduce her speed at least five mile an hour.

She found a parking space on the street and they walked toward the dazzling displays of lights of all colors. It was magic and fairytales come true and Carol had always loved bringing Sophia here. Daryl winced at the price and was stoical going in, but somewhere in the Tunnel of Light he took her hand, "I love you, and I'm going to let it ride." _Let it ride? Isn't that what he did when he gambled that his poker hand would win the huge pot of money? When he took a tremendous risk but trusted his instincts?_

They had a wonderful time wandering around the displays. Daryl used his phone to take photos of the lights, Carol, and even asked more than one passerby to take photos of the two of them. He sent photos to Sophia. In the end Carol was the one to call a halt. "Let's go have pancakes."

Daryl took one more photo of the model trains, "Rather eat one than be one." _Smart ass._

Later they ran up the stairs to Carol's apartment and once inside Daryl headed for the bedroom. Carol stopped him, "Will you think I'm kinky if I want to be with you by our own light display?" She motioned to their Christmas tree. _I am going to feel twelve kinds of a fool if he laughs._

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes, I will think you are kinky. Good kinky, not bad kinky. Are you going to make me turn the lights off on the Christmas tree?"

 _Smart ass. "_ No."Carol checked the bolt on the front door and started to take her clothes off. Daryl disappeared into the bedroom and came back with a blanket which he put on the floor. He watched her as she finished undressing. "You are perfect."

"It's your turn, Sunshine." Carol sat down on the blanket and pulled one edge up over her, "It's a little cold down here."

Daryl turned off the other lights in the apartment and there was only the lights from the tree. He managed to shimmy out of his clothes in record time and then joined Carol on the blanket. "I'll try to warm you up."

"I love you, and I had a wonderful evening." She nestled in his arms and they kissed.

Daryl laughed, "I can taste the cinnamon from your pancakes and I love you more."

"Is it true that cinnamons acts as an aphrodisiac on men?" _I'm sure I read that somewhere._

Daryl nodded, "That would explain why I have this urge to merge. How about merging?" _Let's not use the term "merging" right now. It's kind of a downer."_

"All talk and no walk." Carol ran her arms over his biceps. _I love his heart and his mind, but I do love me some muscled up arms._ He

Later Daryl looked up at the tree, "It smells like pine. Like the earth. I love that smell."

Carol yawned, "It's a good smell." _Daryl's got something else he wants to say. I'll wait._

"I loved the light show… especially watching the little kids see it." He shifted his position on the floor so that he could better see Carol's face. "I wouldn't mind having children someday." _Oh, Daryl. I know when you say wouldn't mind something it means that you really want it._

"I'll be forty one next year. That ship has probably already sailed, " _And do I want to start all that again? I don't know_.

"There are thousands of foster children waiting to be adopted in Georgia. It's not a deal breaker with me. I want to be with you more than I want to be a dad, but you do realize that your mother everyone now."

"No, I don't".

"Yeah, you do. You have Sophia and Carl to tend to. You are the world's best aunt to Jada, James, and Judith. You baby Andrea, Michonne, Jesse, and Rick. You mother your team at work. Now you baby me. I love it. You don't even know you do. You were smiling at those kids tonight too." Daryl began to stare up at the tree again.

Carol stared at him, "Children aren't props to your life. They're lots of work. All day long and seven days a week." _Even I don't like me right now. I feel like Cruella DeVille. Dogs and children should run from me._

Daryl began to laugh, "Having kids sounds like life with Merle. He threw tantrums and wasn't always potty trained. I'd be driving around all night trying to find him. He finally grew up and I've had a few years to be without a child in my life."

Carol laughed, "Now I have the image of Merle in a diaper throwing a tantrum in my mind. We would have to change our lives to fit children in." _One door closes and another opens up._

"My life changed when we got togethe **r**. This isn't about me pushing you into what I want. It's about me being honest with you. You need to be honest with me."

 _Shit_. "Honestly? Everything at work is a snafu right now. Everything in my life is changing. Nothing is working out the way I thought it was going to go. My mother always said that things work out the way they are supposed to. I am going to be busy for another couple of weeks and then we can talk about the future? Is that okay?" Carol took his hand. It's _calloused and rough but he is always so gentle when he touches me. He'll be a hell of a father._

"Seriously, Merle was great training for fatherhood. Our kids couldn't possibly be as bad as he was and I still loved him. Do what you have to do at work and when that gets settled we can talk more. I just hope I can get up off this floor without looking like an old man."

He sat up and held a hand out for Carol. They got up semi-gracefully and went through their nightly routines. Carol was relieved that the cologne smell had disappeared from the bedroom. _Rather smell pine and the earth than that._

 _TWDTWDTWD_

Carol met with Jason and another federal prosecutor name Laurel Rice the day after her trip to the botanical gardens. This time they met at an office building downtown after work. Laurel Rice made it clear that she was the one in charge. About Carol's age, Laurel wasn't taking any prisoners. She wanted an air tight case. No matter what it cost.

"I've looked over all the material that you made available to us. It's good and you have managed to show that Trey Saunders is lying to the owner of the company. We have him but we don't have enough to show that Grayson Andrews is aware of anything wrong. In fact, we have no proof that Mr. Andrews even spoke to you about this matter. Carol, we need you to wear a wire. You need to get him telling you to leave Trey alone and we need something that links him to this. Can you do it?"

Carol shrugged her shoulders. "I'll have to push Trey to get Grayson to come to his defense. The only way I can think to do that without raising suspicion is to pretend that I am trying to help. I can only hope that they have overestimated my naivety and underestimated my intelligence." _I'll try not to think about Karen Silkwood_.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Laurel Rice almost smiled, "You know your way around the data banks at your company. We need to find out if this is the only case of raiding pensions by your company. It would be good if someone would talk to you about your possible promotion and if we could show that they'll trade you a promotion if you keep quiet"

Carol dreamed that night that she was at work and wanted to go home because Daryl and Sophia were leaving for the farm. In her dream she kept finding locked doors and elevators that never came. Her heart was pounding when she woke up. Daryl was still asleep and Carol inched closer to him. _For the first time in my life I have a loving and sexually satisfying relationship with a man. I've been proud of my independence. I never wanted to be dependent on anyone after Ed. I'm trying to do this without Daryl. Shutting him out because I want to prove that Carol McAllister doesn't need anyone. She can leap tall buildings and_ _save pensions all by her damn self_. _Remember Superman never got laid. Lois Lane must have been crawling up the walls in sexual frustration and he just kept running into phone booths and leaving her behind._

Carol spent a good deal of her time the next day doing research. She did manage a cheery visit to Trey to check on his progress. He was as always haughty and superior and she needled him a little bit. "Trey, sometimes we think we're on track and we're really off the rails. We all need someone help from time to time. You are on my team. You work for me. So by tomorrow I expect to see what you are up to."

Trey's face was mottled with fury, "Ms. McAllister, I am working very hard on this project. It is my chance to show what I can do. I work for the company and so do you. You should remember that." He shut up at that point and Carol went back to her office waiting to see what would happen next.

Grayson showed up at five o'clock. "Carol, how's everything going?" Very cheery.

Carol resisted the impulse to ask him to talk into her breasts since he liked to look at them so much. "We're busy. How are you?"

Grayson kept her a rueful smile. Carol sensed she was in for a scolding. _Tired of the boobs already? Don't you like my new pushup bra? Courtesy of the Department of Justice._

"Trey's uncle just called me and he wasn't happy. I thought I made it clear that we wanted young Trey to have independence on this America Strong project."

Carol gave him her best smile, "I have given him two weeks to work independently. He's on my team and we're a week away from making recommendations to the board." _He's going to be pissed off. I hope._

Grayson leaned toward her, "Let me tell you one last time. You leave Trey alone. He's shown me his work and it is excellent. He's now off your team. Now hear this. You have a good chance at moving up, but not if you keep butting in when you've been told to mind your own business. Do we understand each other? Trey is going to stay in his office and you are going to stay in yours and you aren't going to go in there again."

Carol found it really easy to pretend to be afraid. "So I'm not going to be in trouble if Trey messes up." _First rule of business, make sure your ass is covered. Grayson will expect that I won't care if it doesn't affect me._

Grayson eased up a bit, "No, Trey is on my team and I think he'll hit it out of the park." _Back to sports analogies. We're all on the same team again. Better push the envelope just a little bit._

"So I'll have your support for the promotion if I just let Trey's project go through without my supervision." She smiled at him. _Cruella would be so proud._

Grayson narrowed his eyes at her, "Miss Carol, it does appear that you might be late to get in the game but you seem to be ready to put some points on the board. Yes, you leave my boy Trey alone and I'll support you in becoming the head of mergers and acquisitions. We need people at that level who understand that sometimes you just need to look the other way."

Carol gave him her sweetest smile, "Grayson, I'm all about the bottom line. What's good for the company is good for me."

She met Laurel at her office on the way home. Laurel took the tape and asked her to continue wearing the tape to see if she was approached again. "I am still wanting more on Grayson. The little birds all start singing when they think that they are going to Leavenworth. We squeeze Grayson and he may roll over on somebody else. So keep up the research. Just another week or so."

Carol nodded, "I'm looking at acquisitions that Grayson has been involved in during the last four years. I'm going home now." She stood up to go.

Laurel looked up at her, "Why are you doing this?"

Carol looked out the window at the sunset. Time to be home. "I don't have to have this job to be happy. I'm happy because of the people in my life. One door closes and another opens and I'm ready to walk through the door."

She was home before Daryl and she had cooked his favorite foods. Steak and potatoes. Apple crisp.

He came in a rush, "You're home early." He seemed almost excited to see her and he was to see the steak. _What can I say? We are meant to be._

Daryl went to shower as she finished the potatoes. He was soon back dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He kissed the nape of her neck, "Is this the condemned man gets a hearty meal kinda thing?"

Carol enjoyed the shiver that his kiss evoked in her, "This is what I cooked for you the night you blackmailed me into making dinner. We talked for hours. So I think we should eat and talk. I am going to talk about my job and what is going on. You are going to talk about why you keep running back to the farm when you said that you love the city. We could talk about how we want to spend the second half of our lives and whether we want children. But I'm ready to talk."

"I'm hungry and I'm tired. And now you want to talk?" Daryl grumped. "I do get to eat right? We aren't going to talk all night. Are we?"

Carol laughed, "Oh, stop being so grouchy. If I am going to open up and bare my secrets to you? Then you have to open up and talk to me."

Daryl took a bite of steak, "You want the truth. I hate the city and I would like to go live in the country. I'd like to live on a farm."

Carol chewed on her first bite of steak, "I am involved in a federal investigation of my company. I am going to lose my job. I would love to live on a farm."

Daryl took a drink of water, "So we both want to leave the city and live in the country. You are going to be unemployed and I'll have to support your lazy ass for the rest of our lives." _Smart ass._

"We can sell our apartments to get the money to run a farm. I have been liquidating my money since the investigation started. So I am prepared to support your lazy ass for the rest of our lives." She put some salt on her baked potato.

Daryl grinned at her, "I've got something to show you." He rushed next door and came back with a folder. "There's a farm for sale. Just five miles from Sophia and Carl."

Carol went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine, "Sophia called me about that farm a few days ago. I talked to the owner before I left work today. It's not for sale right now."

Daryl's face crashed to the floor. "Fuck, I should have told you earlier."

Carol let him sweat. This was going to be payback for that lazy ass remark he made a little while ago. "It's not for sale now, because we closed the deal over the phone. I'll send you a bill for your half of our farm."

Daryl whirled her around, "I love you. We're going to live on the Old Hippie's farm." He stopped suddenly, "Don't go back to that place."

Carol opened the wine, "I'm going back for a week or so. I'll be out before Christmas. You need to talk to Jesse." She poured Daryl a glass of wine and then one for herself, "Let's toast to our partnership, our farm, and the second half of our lives."

They drank and then kissed. They looked at the photos of the farm in the folder while they ate dinner. They called Sophia to tell her the news. Carol realized that she had drank a little too much wine.

"I may be a little drunk and I think you owe me one time in which you take advantage of my drunken state to make mad passionate love to me while my inhibitions are lowered."

"If you can say all that then you ain't all that drunk. I would take advantage of you, but you look ready to pass out. Come on, sweetheart." Carol brushed her teeth, flossed, and went to the potty. Daryl helped her into her pink striped nightshirt and held her until she went to sleep.

He did the dishes and called Merle. They talked for a long time. Daryl turned off the Christmas tree and straightened up the magazines on the coffee table. He put the latest issue of _Mother Earth News_ on top.

 _This is going to be best Christmas of my life._

AN

 **It's not over but I wanted to leave our characters in a happy place. It's Christmas.**

 **Here is the link to the Atlanta Botanical Gardens.**

 **/events-classes/events/garden-lights**

 **Karen Silkwood was a whistleblower on the nuclear industry who died in mysterious circumstances.**

 **For all you lovers of angst… it's Christmas.**

 **I hope that for all of you that you have the best Christmas of your life. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Caryl on in the New Year.**


	8. It's About Time

It's About Time

Daryl was late. He and Carol had had an argument about her going to work. He had first thought that the feds were investigating the company and Carol was worried about a worst case scenario in which she lost her job. He was so happy about buying the farm that he hadn't really focused on her job situation.

He had handed her a cup of coffee this morning and asked, "What's going on at work?"

She told him then. Everything. All about her suspicions about Trey and Grayson and then finding out what they were planning. Calling Jason Tucker and meeting Laurel Rice. Wearing a wire and taping conversations. Continuing to peek into the company's files.

Daryl had started pacing when Carol started talking. He was pissed that she hadn't told him about any of this. He was pissed because she called Jason Tucker, a guy that she had dated in the past. Just generally pissed off. _Are you angry or afraid? Say what you feel but give yourself time to know the difference between anger and fear._

He waited until she finished. Daryl started, "I'm angry that you didn't trust me enough to tell me about this. We got stuff to work through. I just generally pissed off about the whole situation. I'm afraid for you. I want you to call in sick. Stay home or we'll go to the farm. Just don't go to work."

Carol was determined to go to work and there were words exchanged. Daryl raised his voice several times. Daryl hadn't even known that Carol could sound that loud. In the end she went to work. She kissed him goodbye and drove off in her little clown car and he stood there and let her drive off like any other morning.

Jesse looked up as Daryl came in their office trailer. "Good morning, sleepyhead. Glad you decided to show up for work."

Daryl muttered something obscene and sat down in his chair, "We're buying a farm a few miles from Sophia and Carl. I'm ready to put Atlanta in my rear view mirror."

Jesse pushed the invoices away from him and gave his full attention to Daryl, "I saw how happy you and Carol were at Thanksgiving playing farmer. Here's my plan. You go find your farm and I'll run the business here until June. We sell the heavy equipment. Give our guys enough time to find other jobs. Michonne and I are ready to relocate to that area. Michonne's mother is having some health problems and we need to move closer to her. Might even buy a farm. We've been talking about it since her birthday party."

"You've been the best friend I ever had and I feel like a shit leaving you in the lurch. Do you think we can find some jobs in that area? Farms don't make a lot of money and we could do home renovations or maybe building small houses." _Farms don't make money. It's all about making a life._

Jesse's blue eyes lit up. "That would be great. No multimillion dollar contracts and long hours away from home. Michonne is going to practice law in town but not full time. The only reason I haven't talked about it with you is that Michonne is trying to work up the nerve to tell Andrea that we're leaving."

Daryl contemplated that. Carol, Michonne, and Andrea had been best friends from high school. They had all lived in a house together for five years. They moved to Atlanta together. "Andrea won't stay here without them. Rick will just have to take his retirement and find a job close by. Or she'll leave him."

Jesse laughed, "Don't ever make Carol choose between you and those two friends of hers. It mean it could go either way. So why are you two in such a rush? You've been dating like a month."

"I've been half in love with her for years. I tried to convince myself that all she cared about was her daughter and her career. Cold-hearted and ruthless. The only men she would be interested in would be ones that could advance her career. That's why I always brought a hot date when I went to your gatherings. Gonna show her that I wasn't some loser who couldn't get a girl." Daryl pulled his hair with both hands. "She would just look at me with those icy blue eyes like I wasn't even there."

"My favorite was Bambi." Jesse laughed, "Long blond hair, lots of makeup, big boobs, and a low IQ. Were you trying to pick someone who was nothing like Carol? "

"I took Bambi home and told her that I was being transferred to Nova Scotia and I would really miss her. She batted her false eyelashes and asked me what state that was in." Daryl sighed, "The next time Carol brought Jason Tucker. Tall, thin, smart, good manners, great clothes, and a hell of a nice guy except for the damn cologne. Perfect for her. Opposite of me."

"Hey, that ended that night and I know that Carol was not really into him at all." Jesse couldn't stop laughing.

"How do you know?" _Michonne. Jesse and Michonne tell each other everything which may be why they are so happy together?_

His friend looked nervous. "Can't tell you because I am way more afraid of pissing off Michonne by telling. Just saying that Carol never had sex with him."

Daryl kept his phone handy. Carol was going to meet him at noon. This was the day that Carol was going to see their house and their farm. This was the day that it stopped being a pipe dream and became a reality. Carol already had someone who was interested in her apartment. A downstairs tenant had a sister who wanted to move to their condo complex. He had stopped by the management office who assured him that he had people on the waiting list for a chance to move there.

Daryl went to his bank and closed out his accounts. He had enough between his savings and checking accounts to buy half the farm.

Daryl had already gotten a call from a prospective buyer by the time Carol came back to the condo. She changed into more comfortable clothes and they headed toward the country. The remnants of their morning argument began to dissipate as they left Atlanta behind. It was warm enough to open the windows a bit and let fresh air in. Carol was watching the green and brown earth fly by as they rode along a country road and she was smiling.

"I'm sorry that I raised my voice to you this morning. Wasn't anger, I was scared that you could be hurt." He pulled the truck over and sat for a minute, "You don't know how happy that being with you makes me. How afraid I am that I could lose you."

Carol rolled the truck window all the way down, "I found something this morning. Already sent it to Laurel. I spent fifteen years at that company and it's all over. I'm never going back, but I don't care. We're going to buy a farm today. You and me together from now on." She unfastened her seat belt and scooted closer to him. "Are you ready for that kind of commitment?"

"As long as you are on the other end of the chain," Daryl kissed her, "Let's go buy a farm."

Garrett Meadows aka Old Hippie met them at the farm and gave them the grand tour. Garrett had already moved most of his furniture out. "I called the kids and told them to come get what they want. I'm not going to bother moving anything to Sedona. The house out there is furnished in Sante Fe style and nothing would look right. If you want the place you can take whatever is here."

Garrett and Carol had a love fest as he guided them around the ponds, the solar arrays, the cisterns, wells, and springs of the farm. Garrett drove them around the meadows, barns, and boundary markers to the place. "There's plenty of hay in the barns to run some cattle or horses if you want. The tractor, mower, and bailer were figured in the price. We can stop by my insurance company after we sign the deeds. I'm already talked to them and they're ready with a policy if you're interested in using them. They've been good to work with."

Daryl had a brief moment of panic as they drove into town. _I'm given up my business, my home, and my life to go be a farmer with a woman I hardly know. Am I crazy?_ He glanced over at Carol who looked a little pale herself. _Hell, she's giving it all up too. We're both going over the falls in a barrel and she's willing to risk it all with me. It's time to let it ride. The reward is worth the risk. Living your life with someone you love is worth any risk._ He covered her hand with his, "Where are we sleeping tonight?"

She smiled at him, "Atlanta. I need to start clearing out my condo. I got a text from the management. The sister will take it at the price I set, but she wants to move in by New Year's Day."

There got back to Atlanta late that night but they were now the co-owners of a farm. They sold both apartments that week and the local Goodwill center was happy to take everything they didn't want to keep. The mover's delivered their worldly goods on Christmas Eve and they spent that afternoon and evening arranging furniture and putting things away with the help of their friends. Michonne's family spent Christmas with her mother. Andrea, Rick, and Judith spent Christmas Eve with Sophia and Carl.

Daryl wanted to open one gift each on Christmas Eve and save the rest for the next morning. Carol agreed and they worked until late getting things in order. Then Carol insisted on a shower before opening any presents and she invited Daryl to shower with her.

It was even later before they made it back to their Christmas tree. Carol was yawning. She handed Daryl a present from her. He opened it slowly and Carol knew that he had spent too many Christmases without a gift to rush through opening a present. In it was a photograph of a puppy. He looked at it and looked up at a smiling Carol, "A farm needs a dog. It's an Australian sheep dog and it is at Sophia and Carl's. They're bringing it in the morning."

Daryl looked at the dog, "It has blue eyes. Never had a dog before." He stared at the photograph for a few seconds. He didn't show much enthusiasm, "It's very cute." _She might as well have got me a toy poodle. Better act like I like it._ "Thank you." He leaned over and kissed her.

Carol laughed, "I picked it out for you." _Nice to know she thinks I'm some pussy that wants a prissy dog._

Daryl handed her his present. He tried to sit still, but he was too nervous to perch anyway for over two seconds, "It ain't a dog."

Carol nodded, "Good, one dog is probably enough."

"Sophia wrapped it for me." Daryl put in as he squirmed on the ottoman in front of her chair.

Carol tore the wrapping paper away to reveal a cardboard box and opened that box to find a smaller cardboard box and then an even smaller one inside that.

"Almost there." Daryl said as he chewed his cuticle.

Inside was a blue velvet box and Carol opened that slowly. A gold band and band of diamonds were lying side by side in the box. She met Daryl's eyes, "Are you trying to ask me something?"

Daryl nodded, "I want you to marry me. I love you and I want to do this thing right."

Carol leaned over and kissed him, "Let's let it ride."

Daryl slipped off the ottoman and took her hand. "The band of diamonds is the eternity ring and the gold band is the wedding ring. An engagement ring didn't sound right for us. Let's get married New Year's Eve." He kissed her left ring finger.

Carol laughed, "In for a penny, in for a pound. Did Sophia help you shop for the ring?" She kissed him and pushed the hair out of eyes, "You have to have a haircut."

Daryl laughed, "No, she did tell me later on what size the ring needed to be." He kissed her hand again, "I bought the rings the morning after our first dinner together. I woke up that morning with you. Second time without sex, just saying. I went for a long walk because I didn't want to face you. Didn't want to deal with what you knew about me and what I knew about you. I wanted to run into a bar and get drunk and come back and be so damn obnoxious that you would never look at me again. I wanted to burn the bridge that we had built. Wanted to go fuck some other woman." He looked at Carol then, "Not because I wanted them but because I wanted you so much. Fighting fire with fire."

Carol looked less than pleased but not really pissed. "So what did you do? You left me a note telling me that you wanted to go to lunch. Going to be a busy morning for you. Getting drunk, creating a scene, and having sex with another woman." She sat back in her chair and waited. Carol was good at listening and hearing what he was really trying to say.

Daryl sat back on the ottoman and looked at their Christmas tree. "I stopped walking and realized that I was miles from our condos. I called Merle and he sounded like he had his shit together and he had been one totally screwed up individual. He was off drugs, happily married, and working with teenage druggies. I needed to get out of my way. Time to tell the truth. I was in love with you for years before Michonne's party. Loving you ain't no new thing for me. I got off the phone and right beside me was the jewelry store. I went in and the nice lady talked to me about what I wanted before she started shoving rings at me. I bought these rings and she promised to have them sized for you."

"You loved me? Never saw much signs of that." Carol smiled at him, "You avoided me like the plague. You dated all those bimbos and never looked at me."

" I was afraid that you would laugh if I let you know how I feel. You never looked at me. I never had hope that you would notice me until you agreed t go to the party with me. Then, I started to get a vibe that maybe Carol McAllister wasn't exactly as immune to the ole Dixon charm." Daryl gave a satisfied little smirk in Carol's direction. "You were hitting on me all damn night."

Carol raised an eyebrow at him. "I was not. I just hung out with you because I knew you were shy around new people."

Daryl leaned back and laughed, "You were hitting on me. You drank more than I've ever seen you drink. Getting your courage up to make your move, I guess. You kept wandering back to me at that party and you kept smiling at me. Once we were inside your apartment you were on board with kissing me. You were on board for sex. You wanted a ride on the Dixon Love Train and we both know it. Was it just that night or did you have any feelings before then?"

Carol stood up and walked to the French doors that opened onto the deck. It was still raining dogs and cats out there. It felt good to be warm and safe here in this house with this man. Time to recognize the truth in what Daryl had said even if she hadn't admitted it to herself, "I was always aware of you. Always knew where you were in any gathering. I told myself that I detested you. That you just wanted all those women with overdeveloped mammary glands and underdeveloped brains. It was more difficult after you stopped bringing them to parties. I agreed to go with you because I wanted to go with you. I could have found an excuse to get out of it. I am always cautious around you and that night I wanted to throw caution to the wind. Wanted to drink too much and wanted to spend that night with you. I wanted to stop wondering what it was like to be with Daryl Dixon and be with Daryl Dixon. I still want to be with Daryl Dixon." She walked back to Daryl, "Enough truth telling. Let's go to bed."

Daryl smirked, "Best offer I've had all day."

TWDTWDTWD

Carol smiled at her friends and took a drink of champagne. The ceremony was over. She was officially now a married woman. Her new husband was downstairs in the basement of their house with his buddies and she was here with her best friends telling stories and laughing because both Andrea and Michonne had drank too much champagne. Sophia just kept giggling because those two were a riot.

Daryl must have the puppy with him because she wasn't in sight. Which was always a bad thing. He had fallen in love with the puppy at first lick. She was a handful but adorable. Daryl had named her "Sheilah" because she was an Australian sheepdog and girls in that country were called "Sheilahs" They had decided to take a honeymoon later because there was so much to do at the farm. Carol suspected that Daryl didn't want to leave Sheilah too long.

Michonne slurred, "To true love and forever friends."

Carol drank to that. You could survive in this world if you had those two things.

TWDTWDTWD

Daryl was watching the clock. Just another few minutes and he could go upstairs and see the New Year in with his new wife. Rick was being way too serious talking about how they needed to be prepared for some sort of apocalypse. What a buzz killer.

Rick walked over to the storage area of the basement. "You take this space and block it up so that your supplies are safe. Make an even more secure room over here so that you can store your weapons and ammo. Andrea and I are leaving Atlanta and I'm taking a job as police chief in town. We're looking for property out this way so we can be close to Carl and Sophia. And you assholes too."

Jesse spoke up, "Michonne's mother is going to have to go into an assisted living home in town. There is a farm that adjoins this one for sale. The farmhouse burned down and the owners want to move to Florida. Rick, you and Andrea buy half and Michonne and I will buy the other half. We'll be one big happy family when the zombies crawl out of the CDC."

Daryl shivered, "You guys give me the creeps. That's a good farm and the barns are intact. We can all be city slickers together out here in the boondocks of Georgia. Let's drink a toast to the New Year and then go upstairs."

Rick raised his beer, "To all of us surviving whatever comes our way."

AN

Sorry this has taken so long. The Muse gets bored when people are happy. It seems the Muse wants these people to endure some sort of apocalypse. I favor massive power failures but it may be zombies.

Here is Sheilah or an image on Google of a blue-eyed Australian sheepdog.

search?q=australian+sheepdogs+with+blue+eyes&hl=en&ie=UTF-8&sa=Google+search&tbm=isch#imgrc=CdPH1dZP9cnsgM%3A

Which apocalypse do you prefer? EMP (massive power failure, zombies, collapse of the economy, super storms, or earthquakes? The choices for disaster are almost endless.

Let me know.


	9. Measure of Happiness

Measure of Happiness

Carol tightened the last bolt on a new windmill that was going to provide more electricity to their grid. Daryl and Jesse began pouring the cement that would hold the windmill in place. She rested while they poured and then smoothed the mixture inside of the wooden forms that they had built.

This windmill joined the other two that they had set in place today. Tomorrow they would begin the more complex work of sending the power to their grid. Carl was taking the day off to finish that.

She drank some water and gazed out on their farm. Four houses on it now. The first plan had been for two houses to be built on adjoining farm, but then they decided to build the houses together. They combined the two farms and had all the land they could handle. Finally, Sophia and Carl had sold their farm and built a new home here. She was living on a commune, but a happy one.

Carol handed Daryl and Jesse glasses of water. She poured water in a bowl and put it in front of Sheila. She dusted herself off, "The bus will be here soon."

Jesse started gathering up tools, "You go get the kids and I'll clean up here. Dinner will be ready at six."

Daryl wiped his face spreading the concrete and dust around, "We better get moving. Sheila, you ready to go home?"

The dog began running in circles. Daryl climbed on the four-wheeler, "We haven't got all day."

Carol laughed, "Sure we do. We don't punch a time clock." She settled behind him and hung on. Daryl started down the slope to the houses while Jesse loaded everything in his old truck. Sheila followed them joyously.

"We better use the basement shower," Carol said as Daryl stopped on the driveway.

"We sounds good. How much time do we have?" He slapped her ass, "How about some sexy times?"

Carol grinned at him, "Let me check the time." He followed her in the basement. They both stared at the clock on the wall. It didn't look good. "Just a shower. You get started and I'll go get our clothes."

She ran upstairs and picked up the clothes that she had already picked out. She often picked the clothes that she wanted Daryl to wear. On his own Daryl would wear old torn pants and faded shirts. She used her wifely privilege to vary his clothing occasionally. Carol hurried back. Daryl would be down to the last layer of grime by the time she got there. She stripped quickly and stepped in to the shower with her husband. He was waiting with the shampoo and a smile on his face. "Come on, Carol. We can do this." What is life without a challenge?

They ran to the van and Carol opened the door for Sheila who jumped in. Picking the kids up at the bus stop was the highlight of her day and she would be crushed if they were late. Daryl drove a little faster than usual and they skidded to a stop as the big yellow bus came in sight. Carol and Daryl high-fived each other, "We made it." Carol checked her buttons and zippers to make sure she was secure and reminded Daryl that he had missed a button on his shirt.

Sheila demanded to be let out. She had been trained to wait at the vehicle until the bus moved on, but she wanted to be the first one to greet the kids.

The school bus stopped on the road and one by one the kids came off the bus. First was Judith, all blond hair and blue eyes. Then Jada who had her mother's smile but was tall and thin like Jesse. James was still growing and was skinny as a rail. Sheila was starting to whine with excitement.

Carol glanced at Daryl. The kids could walk home in a matter of minutes, but he loved this ritual. Welcoming them home. Letting them know that there was someone waiting for them that loved them.

Sam was the next one off. He was twelve now and had been eleven when he and his sisters had come to live with them as foster children. Last month the state of Georgia had given final consent to what they already knew. They were a family.

Mika was next. All blond hair and smiles. As sweet as Sophia had been. At ten she was the baby of the family. She waved to them.

Lizzie was last. The middle child at eleven. Bright and creative but always going to push the boundaries. It was Lizzie that had woken the other two when their father came home drunk and began hitting their mother. It was Lizzie who had led them down the back stairs toward the basement where they usually hid during Pete's rampages.

Pete was loud that night and they heard their father shout, "I'll kill you and our children before I'll let you go." There had been a single shot and Sam and Lizzie had dragged Mika toward the basement door. They had slipped out the door while they heard Pete coming down the basement stairs. The houses in their cul-de-sac were all dark and they had moved on to a house further away. That neighbor answered the door and let the children inside. Pete killed himself on the lawn. Carol suspected that he had been searching for his children to kill them.

Sheila always threw herself at all of them. Her pack. She loved everyone on the farm but Sheila seemed to regard the farm children to be always in need of her protection and adoration. She nuzzled each other them as if she needed to make sure that all of them had made it back safely.

Carol and Daryl got out of the car to help all of their passengers in. The book bags took up more room that the kids. One of the teenagers always drove home. Everyone scattered to their own house after that.

Her kids went upstairs to change and Carol and Daryl went to the kitchen to prepare the after school snack. Today it was cheese quesadillas. Dinner wasn't until six and the snack was another ritual. They clattered back down and began assembling their quesadillas. Sam's would be the best tasting because he liked to cook, Mika's would have a happy face on it, and Lizzie's would either be bizarre or funny. Today's was funny.

The girls trooped off to the barn to tend to their horses and Sam went to work in the greenhouse. Carol began to make the frozen dessert for tonight's dinner. Daryl did the dishes and they decided to go check to check on the windmills. Some days they were together all day. She worked in the local bank two days a week reviewing the bank's transactions at the request of the board of directors. Daryl and Jesse had just finished building a house nearby, but the days that they were both at the farm? They were never far from each other.

The concrete had set up nicely and they sat together in the late afternoon sun watching the girls ride the horses while Sheila trotted along behind them. Carol leaned on Daryl, "Do we need anything for the hayride?"

"Got everything. The weather this Saturday is supposed to be warm and dry." Daryl played with her curls, "It'll be fun."

Carol nodded. Daryl, the fun guy was still somewhat of a shock to her. It wasn't about fun at all. Daryl was terrified that something would happen to the children. He was experiencing the terror of being a parent. He viewed the outside world as filled with dangers that he might not be able to protect them from. So he came up with fun things for them and their friends to do here on the farm. Last month had been a fishing derby, this month a hayride, and October would surely bring a Halloween party. "This is the easy part, they'll be teenagers soon."

Dinner that night was on the Graham patio. Michonne and Andrea had worked that day ensuring as Andrea said, "That the druggies of this county have the right to a counsel."

Michonne laughed, "We're the last best hope for the petty criminals and drug addicts. They don't seem too eager to change their ways."

Rick arrived late but loaded his plate with steak and salad. He lowered his voice, "Need to talk to you later. After the kids start scattering."

Eventually the crowd thinned to those old enough to vote. Carl asked, "Dad, what's going on?"

Rick looked around at each of them, "I don't know it is anything, but there is some activity on the websites that monitor new viruses. There is a new one out there. Seems to have just started in Indonesia and it is lethal. Attacks the respiratory system within twenty four hours of exposure and just overwhelms it. It's airborne and the first symptom is extended sneezing which will spread it even quicker. The patient then becomes feverish as the virus overwhelms the lungs. They die with forty eight hours of the fever beginning."

Daryl took her hand and Carol reminded Rick, "We've had other virus scares."

Rick nodded, "I know, but I have a friend at Homeland Security and he says they have alerted the Apocalypse Protocol."

Andrea moved closer to her husband, "That's the group that shuts down nuclear plants in case of national disasters."

"That's part of it. It also regulates all sorts of things. Shuts down drilling and refineries. Calls out the National Guards and shuts down the army bases. The Protocol isn't in effect and they are telling everyone that it is just another drill. We need to go over our own protocols for supplies and defense. Just as a precaution."

Jesse looked at Michonne, "Your mother needs to come here and Daryl and I need to make another fishing trip to Canada before it turns any colder."

Jesse and Daryl's "fishing trips" were drives to Canada where they bought medicinal drugs. They would bring back antibiotics and other medicines and their storage rooms resembled a pharmacy. America imported most of its drugs from China and other overseas companies and medicines were prohibitively expensive in this country and impossible to get without a prescription.

Rick nodded, "Respirators and antivirals would be good. There won't be enough to go around in the event of a real pandemic. Pharmacies don't stock enough for more than a few days. The supermarkets won't have any food in them because they only store enough for a few days. Municipal water systems only stock up purification supplies for a few weeks. The panic will be more dangerous than the disease. The cities will empty out looking for food and water in the countryside. We can't just hunker down and think that our families will be safe."

No one said anything for a minutes then Sophia pointed out, "I'm a teacher. I can't stay home."

"I have to show up in court. I can't just call the judge and tell her that I'm afraid of catching a cold." Michonne muttered.

"Right now we just pay attention to the websites. This disease might burn itself out or mutate to something less lethal. I just wanted you to know." Rick shifted in his seat, "Have to keep this between us. Don't want to start a panic because that won't help."

That night Carol nestled close to Daryl in bed. The kids were in bed and hopefully asleep. He and Jesse were leaving in the morning for Canada. "I'm going to miss you."

"We have to be gone a week. We don't want to raise any flags by going in one day on a fishing trip and coming out the next. Part of what we get we'll ship back. Part will we hidden in the freezers with the fish. I'm going to miss the hayride."

Carol was indignant, "I'm going to miss you and you are going to miss the hayride."

Daryl laughed, "I'm going to have to show you that I love you more than a hayride."

"Right now that I want to talk. We've put off training the kids how to shoot guns. Do we need to start now?" She sat up in bed and turned the light on.

"Wait until I get back. Jesse and I will do the training. You need to do some target practice while I'm gone. Using the rifles and the pistols. I'll call every day. Make sure you lock up the house every night. Take a run to a warehouse store and pick up some more rice and beans. I want to pick their Christmas presents when I get back. No need to wait around for that. Jesse and I have a house renovation up that is going to bring in some money when we get back. Might take on some more work after that." Daryl got out of bed and stood at the window looking out. "I need to call Merle. He and Christie have that baby that they are adopting. I'd like to invite them here. Would you be alright with that?"

"Of course. You call him now. Just invite them here for a stay. We can't talk about on the phone. The code words for potential problem were "bad moon rising". I'll start stocking up on formula and baby things. "

"Jesse and I have talked about taking half of the barn and putting in an apartment for guests. We have the building already and we can finish it fairly soon if we get on it."

Daryl used their land line. Cell phones didn't work out here in the country. Carol listened to the conversation. Daryl mentioned that he had heard his favorite old rock song today, "Bad Moon Rising" and it reminded him to call Merle and see how things were going. "Maybe you and Christie can bring that boy to see us in a few weeks."

The conversation didn't last long. "He says that he and Christie are thinking about visiting late in October."

Carol hugged him close again. "Five days. You don't have to stay away a week. Five days."

Daryl agreed, "Five days it is. We're leaving really early in the morning."

Carol laughed, "Better make tonight count then." She kissed his neck. "Maybe you could show me how much you will miss me and I'll show you what you are missing."

He put his arms around her and his lips lingered over hers and finally began to work their way down to her breasts. Carol sighed, but put all thoughts of tomorrow away. She wanted to enjoy the ache between her legs and the rising desire that was beginning to flood her senses. They had been in a hurry this afternoon and it had been good. Now though she wanted to savor every bit of their intimacies. She wanted to anticipate his being inside her. She wanted to withhold the tsunami of pleasure for as long as possible. "I'm a slow learner, so you'll have to show me over and over."

Daryl snickered, "I hope Michonne is a fast learner so that Jesse can drive in the morning."

AN

 **Just consider it unwritten but true that Carol and Daryl went through family therapy with their new children. No, Lizzie isn't crazy. She just is a normal kid who has went through hell.**

 **Here is a site that will give you an idea where the United States gets its medicines** **.**

 **.**

 **Rick's long speech was my way to allow you the reader to understand that it isn't just the pandemic that is dangerous. Not being able to get food and water will cause more deaths if the transportation system breaks down.**

 **I'll stop on that cheery note.**

 **I went with killer viruses. Not Ebola because that's just a really disgusting way to die.**

 **Review?**

"


	10. Overkill

Overkill

Carol was awake before Daryl the next morning. She dressed and went into the kitchen to prepare a bagged breakfast and lunch. She hadn't slept well and she felt uneasy. Her vague fears began to coalescence into firm resolve against this trip to Canada. She grabbed a paper bag and put in protein bars, fruit, and began to make sandwiches. By the time Daryl came into the kitchen she was ready to speak her mind.

"Daryl, don't go. We can start buying more supplies today. We have antibiotics and we can buy more respirators on-line." She wanted to run into his arms and beg him to stay, but pushed that thought back. She wasn't going to beg him to do what he ought to want to do. Stay here and protect his family. Carol hated feeling weak and her voice sharpened, "Rick has you and Jesse all fired up to go get more supplies but he won't be here either. He'll be off being police chief. Carl may get stuck at work." _Are you listening to me? You're leaving doesn't feel right._

Daryl bristled at her tone but he didn't raise his voice. He had woken up this morning alone and Carol's side of their bed was cold. He had packed last night and put everything in the Tahoe. He hated to say goodbye and hoped to just sneak away this morning. He pushed back his feelings of guilt and tried to talk some sense into his normally sensible wife. "We'll be back in less than a week. One long day's drive and we're there. We make our connections and we'll get back as soon as we can. I'll call Merle from one of the burner phones this morning. See if he can get here any sooner."

Carol reverted back to cold logic, "We don't know what is going on. The government will be suppressing all the information it can. They are firing up Apocalypse Protocol. They've never done that. Canada is lenient with their immigration policies. People are traveling to and from Asian countries all the time. If there is a hint that the virus is in Canada then our country will crack down on border security. We may not see it as a crime to bring in antibiotics and other medicines but our government does. This is no time for you to get arrested. We have enough. More is overkill." _I have definitely convinced myself that this is a bad idea._

Daryl thought about the medicines they had. He was beginning to think that maybe Carol was making a few good points when he heard Jesse pull into their driveway. He would look like the world's biggest pussy if he announced to Jesse that "My wife says I can't go." Jesse was waiting. Michonne hadn't tried to guilt him into staying. "I'll call you later. We'll be careful. I'll be back before you know it." He grabbed the paper bag and kissed Carol. She didn't kiss back. Daryl went to the back door, "You alright?"

Carol looked at him stoically, "I have to be. I'm on my own."

Daryl walked back to her, "I'm sorry I'm going and leaving you alone. I'll be back as soon as I can." He put his arm around her and kissed her. This time she kissed back but he tasted the salt from her tears. "I love you." He pulled away and opened the door. Carol wiped away her tears and watching the Tahoe disappear into the darkness.

She busied herself with the morning routine of getting the children off to school. Sam and Mika were fine but Lizzie was watching her every move. Carol got everyone in the van on time including Judith and Jada who were often slow in the morning. The bus came and Lizzie was the last to get out. She turned to Carol, "We'll be extra careful until Dad gets back." Then she took off on a run to catch up with the others. _That's the first time she has referred to Daryl as "Dad". She calls me "Ma'am" and him "Sir". The other two started calling us "Mom" and "Dad" six months ago. Lizzie is catching the uneasy vibes._

TWDTWDTWD

They were twenty miles from home before either of them did more than grunt at each other. Daryl was rewinding his morning conversation with Carol and trying to convince himself that he was right and anyway they were already on their way. Jesse was quieter than usual and Daryl wasn't in a talking mood either.

Jesse turned onto the highway that would eventually lead them to a northbound interstate. They would follow that through Tennessee, Kentucky, Ohio, and Michigan. Then they would cross into Canada. It usually took several days to get what they needed and then they would take a different route back. Jesse never crossed the border in the same place twice. He claimed that it was bad luck. Their Tahoe was five years old and looked every day of its years. The rebuilt engine had less than ten thousand miles on it and the tires were in good shape.

Jesse stopped for coffee and gas before they got on the interstate. The coffee must have loosened his tongue. "Michonne and I had it out last night. She downright told me that I wasn't going. The woman preached at me for twenty minutes about how I was deserting her and running off to have an adventure. I told her that I had told you that I was going and I wasn't going to be ordered around by my wife. I was going and she could just stop jawing at me."

Daryl snorted, "Bet the shit hit the fan about then. Carol waited until this morning to try to talk me out of it. She goes all cold and logical when she gets her mind set on something. Then she cried and told me she was on her own. Another couple of minutes and she would have had me telling you that I couldn't go."

Jesse checked his mirrors, "That would have been great. I would have marched home and told Michonne that you caved but I didn't. She would smile at me in that way in which her face lights the room and said, "Thank God Daryl has some sense." Probably would have dragged me to the bedroom and had her way with me. You screwed up, Daryl. We both could have got laid this morning if you hadn't decided to take a stand for pussy whipped men everywhere."

"We could say that the check engine light came on in the Tahoe and we decided to go back." Daryl was willing to lie. Nothing wrong with a little lie once in a while. Carol would figure it out but she would never say anything.

Jesse didn't say anything for a while and then he admitted, "I went too far last night and if I go crawling back with some bullshit story she's going to know. I'll call her tonight. She'll get over it and we'll be back in a matter of days."

Daryl tried not to remember Carol telling him "I'm on my own."

TWDTWDTWD

Carol called Michonne who wasn't working today. They decided to get an early start to the warehouse stores. Andrea had a court appearance this morning and couldn't go, but was only working this morning and would be home this afternoon. She and Michonne spent the hour it took to drive to the store bitching about their husbands. Carol noticed that they weren't the only ones buying the sacks of rice and beans. Fortunately, there were still twenty five pound bags of salt left. Then they visited a superstore for over the counter medications. Carol bought baby formula, paper and cloth diapers, baby clothes for a boy. They went to several stores and tried not to buy so much that it would be noticeable.

Andrea had lunch ready. They ate sandwiches and drank sweet tea and it could have been any day. Andrea had been cruising the internet. "I'm getting some chatter from Saudia Arabia. Indonesia is the largest Muslim population in the world. Every Muslim is required to travel to Mecca at least once. The chatter says that the hospitals are being overrun with feverish people and the death toll is mounting."

"We need to take the kids out of school next week. The younger ones will be fine but the teenagers are going to be a handful." Michonne took a bite of her BLT and drank sweet tea. "I'm buying more coffee and tea on my next trip out."

Carol groaned, "We need to go visit Cousin Billy's Gun Store this afternoon. I'm not going by myself." The others snickered. Cousin Billy was at least seventy-five and still a determined skirt chaser. Cousin Billy had the hots for any female over twenty and for Carol in particular. Daryl took her with him when he went because Billy would always give her a good deal on guns and ammo.

Cousin Billy's store was located well out in the country. There were no signs or advertisements along the secondary road. It was generally believed in the county if you didn't know where Cousin Billy operated then you didn't need to know. The three of them piled into Carol's van and headed off to the twilight zone.

Cousin Billy had taken an old elementary school and converted into a prepper's paradise. There were several trucks in the parking lot when Carol drove in, "Oh, good. It must be a full moon. I smell crazy in the air."

Andrea laughed as she closed the van door, "I'm always afraid that I'm going to lose my law license for just being here. I always wave to the ATF surveillance cameras in those trees across the road."

"I'm more worried that the clientele are going to revert to their past and go all KKK on me." Michonne muttered, "Crazy ass crackers."

Cousin Billy was holding court at the front of the store. He was dressed in his summer camo outfit as benefitting the warm day. There was a large pile of probably illegal merchandize piled on the old teacher's desk at the register. His long suffering assistant Jim Bob was checking out very large man wearing camo and lots of tattoos. Carol wished that they had thought to change into camo. _Can't quite imagine Andrea and Michonne in camo. Maybe if Michael Kors designed it?_

Cousin Billy called them by name. _He knew everybody's name and if he was occasionally wrong? Who would ever have the nerve to correct him?_

"If it isn't my three favorite ladies. The blond bombshell Andrea, the Ebony Skinned Michonne, and my Silver Haired Queen Carol. Not what would bring you three women to see ole Billy without your husbands? You ladies ready to par-tee?" Cousin Billy limped toward them, "Or if you are ready to part with the long green we can do some business."

Carol bit the bullet, "We're looking for some ammo. Maybe a couple of pistols. Two deer rifles and those scopes that Daryl looked at last time. We need some bags of lime too." _Because if the shit literally hits the fan? You wants lots of lime._

Andrea smiled at Billy, "Christmas will be here before you know it and I want to do some early Christmas shopping." _Santa's going hard core survivalist this year. Who needs toys when we can all have a Uzi of our very own._

Michonne, "I want to get a pistol, a rifle, and get some shorter katanas for the kids to practice on, "

Cousin Billy rubbed his wizened hands together, "Never saw the like of people going Christmas shopping today. Like Black Friday around here, no offense meant, Michonne."

Michonne gave a pained smile, "None taken, Cousin Billy."

They left an hour and half later ready for a small war. Rick was home and helped them unload. "Let's talk before the kids get home from school." _Skip the sweet tea, let's have some wine to go with out whine._

Andrea brought out the sweet tea and they moved to the front porch. Rick sat down on a white rocker and took a drink of iced tea. "My buddy at Homeland called again today and said that they are starting to move soldiers back to the United States. First group left Korea today. They are keeping it quiet but the next step will be to close down embassies in certain countries. Just generally trying to get Americans home in case this turns out to be something." _The good news is we finally found that exit strategy in the Middle East. The bad news is that the bad news just keeps coming._

Sheila had loped over to sit on the porch with them and Carol knew it must be close to bus time, "I'm going to go pick the kids up. I'll grill chicken for dinner and make some rice to go with it. Sam will gather what we need for a salad. Come and eat at my house this evening. Maybe we will have heard from Daryl and Jesse by then." She wanted company tonight. The house was too empty without Daryl there to talk to while she cooked. Carol stood up to go.

Andrea put her hand on Carol's arm, "Wait just a second." She turned to Rick, "Cousin Billy wants you to stop by in the morning. He says that he wants to give police officers a good deal on weapons and ammo for home defense. He practically gave us this stuff today and asked to come back tomorrow and get more supplies. I'm telling you Cousin Billy was downright charitable today to us anyway."

"He knows that his place will get raided right off. He'd rather give it away than have it taken from him. I'll stop by early in the morning and send the county deputies too. Once words gets out that Billy is giving good deals the place will be a madhouse. You better go in early too. Call me when you leave the house and I'll meet you there." Rick stood up. "I better see to the livestock. Carl and I are going to move the cattle in the pastures close by. I'll stock up on horse feed and we'll move the bales behind the barn this weekend." _Good times in the apolcalypse._

Sheila whined to remind Carol that it was time to go. They were there in plenty of time but Sheila liked to err on the side of caution. Carol leaned back against the headrest and wondered where Daryl was. Somewhere far away from here. She was on her own and there was a bad moon rising.

AN

 **Time for angst. It happens and it is going to get worse**.


	11. Two Men

Two Men

 **Daryl**

Daryl leaned back against the headrest of the Tahoe and idly watched the landscape. Carol would have picked up the kids at the bus stop by now. They'd be home having a snack together before all three of the kids went to the barn to clean their horse's stalls. Then they would take the horses for a run around the farm. He and Carol would walk to meet them and then they would all walk the horses back. Sheila almost dancing with joy to have her family out in the fields with her.

He loved that first look of the farm from the top of the hill. The stream glinting silver in evening sun. The houses and barns sitting on the emerald green of the fields. The cattle secure in their pastures. It was more than anything he could have dreamed for himself growing up in a shack with broken down cars littering their uncut yard.

It might have been a dump but he still had a few happy memories there. He had his mother and brother to thank for that. His mother wasn't exactly June Cleaver unless June's eternal smiled was fueled by cheap wine. Mom had been an indifferent housekeeper but she was fun. Liked music and to dance. Mom had taught Merle how to dance and he could still remember the two of them waltzing around the front room. Those two were two of a kind. Light on their feet and quick with their tongue. They both liked to read and they both loved him. There was some measure of happiness in that house though Will Dixon did his best to stamp it out with his fists. His first clear memory was of Merle taking him into the woods behind their house and then leaving him to go back to defend their mother.

His mother had died in a house fire when he was eight when Merle was in juvie. He and his father moved to a house that was a mirror to their old house. Just up the road and he had to walk past his old house to school every day. Wishing that Mom would come out of the rubble and take him away with her. There was no Merle to lead him away and he wasn't always quick enough to escape his father. Will Dixon liked to slap his belt against his hand as he walked down the hall to his bedroom, "Gonna show you who is the boss around here, you little bastard." His father's lessons had left scars on his body and on his soul. Merle came back when he was seventeen and took him away. His father was dead now. All those years of driving drunk without a scratch had ended with Will Dixon hitting a tree and bleeding to death. Merle had him cremated and they had thrown his ashes down the shithole of an old outhouse. Merle said that it was fitting and even now after all these years Daryl had to agree.

Daryl was glad to take the wheel at the next stop. He could concentrate on driving and the old memories would be kept at bay. He had laid them to rest years ago but memories have a way of revisiting you from time to time. They troubled him but they didn't have the power they once had. He had newer happier memories to take their place. Watching Merle change from drug addict to a happily married man who counseled drug addicts. Working through his own issues in therapy and eventually owning half a construction business. Memories of falling in love with Carol McAllister and finally their getting together, being married, and creating a joyful life on the farm. Then, opening their loving home to three orphans. Not sweet little Little Orphan Annies at all. Their father was just a better educated Will Dixon and he had left scars on their bodies and their souls. Damn him to hell.

Carol had laughed that it had taken nine months for the Anderson children to become the Dixon kids. Just like having a baby it had had its ups and downs. They were a family now. He had won the life lottery. The big prize. The jackpot of all jackpots. _Carol_. He was lucky enough that she could be called his wife but in his heart she was his darling, his sweetest of all sweethearts, and his most desired lover. Wife was just a word and being married to Carol had never changed that. She was a gift from a benevolent Creator and not a reward for good behavior. She was to be cherished and appreciated. He had ignored that and jumped into this trip without talking it over with Carol. That was a dumb ass thing to do. She was pissed at him and he deserved it. He might as well have patted her on the head and said, "I'm the boss and you are the little woman. Do as I say."

Daryl was driving when they crossed the border. The ever polite Canadians had looked at their passports, their fishing gear plainly in sight, and waved them into their country. The air was chilly and it was misting rain and they must have looked like the biggest dumbasses in the world to want to go fishing. Jesse navigated and they soon were on their way to a good sized Canadian town.

Jesse called a number and left a message for Oliver to call them back at one of the burner phone number. Oliver was a business man dealing in pharmaceutical drugs. He liked them. They didn't want oxytocin or morphine. They wanted antibiotics, asthma inhalers, beta blockers, and those things not commonly sold on street corners in a city. They would use one of their burner phone when they talked to Oliver. The other two phones were for personal use and they would use them only to call home and only when they were a distance away from where they talked to Oliver.

Oliver called back in twenty minutes. Jesse took the call and Oliver asked that they meet the next morning at the "office". They drove on another hour that would be closer to the destination. They stopped at a run-down motel that was close to some prime fishing spots and didn't demand a credit card.

Carol answered on the second ring. She sounded a little frazzled to Daryl and he decided to lighten the mood, "If your husband's away, can we play?"

"Maybe…later. Right now I have three kids that want to talk to you." She was probably in the family room downstairs and the kids were probably watching a movie. It was Friday night. No school. No homework. He could almost smell the popcorn and he wished that he was there. "Let's start at the top and work down."

Sam asked about the weather because he was weather nerd. Daryl asked about the science experiment that he was doing for Science Club because Sam was also a science nerd. Sam paused, "Hey, Dad. How about if James teaches me how to shoot? Mom bought two pistols today."

Daryl chewed on his thumb. He had hunted with James enough to know that he was very safety conscious. "Only if your mother agrees. What about learning how to use a rifle?"

"Carl can work with us on Sunday. He's working tomorrow." Sam sounded so grown up. He hadn't been interested in guns before and Daryl had never pushed him learning. Now something had his studious son wanting to learn how to use weapons.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you, Sam."

Sam muttered, "I love you too. Now get your ass home."

"What's up, parental unit?" That would be his Lizzie. Acting all offhand and casual.

"Not much, we're going fishing tomorrow." _Keep it low key. This is Lizzie. Nothing gets by her._

" When are you coming home? Your life partner is being a little over the top. Just saying. I'm expecting that she'll have us out digging foxholes tomorrow morning. I think she's PMSing. Or it's the full moon." _Lizzie has picked up Carol's stressed and was laying the blame at my door._

"Then you better go to bed early so that you can get an early start to digging. I love you, Lizzie. Just do what your mother tells you to do." _She was always work and always worth it when she lets her guard down and smiles at me._

"I always do what Mom tells me to do and I love you too, Dad. Better talk to Mika now." _She called me "Dad" and referred to Carol as "Mom". Now I am worried._

"Daddy, I wish you could be here for the hayride." Mika sweet voice filled his ears. _She was adorable and his baby girl and always would be._

He managed to tell her that he loved and would be home soon. Finally Carol came on the phone.

"Carol, is everything alright? Sam wants to learn how to shoot and Lizzie says that you are digging foxholes."

. "Nothing to worry about yet. I went to Cousin Billy's today. He was practically giving away his stock." _Billy lowering his prices. The end is near._

"You went to Cousin Billy's without me? Shit, woman. I've barely out the door and you are cheating on me with Cousin Billy." _Better lighten the mood_.

"I was well chaperoned by Michonne and Andrea. Going back tomorrow morning with them."

"No more talk of Cousin Billy. How about some phone sex?" _Not something we have ever tried._

"You run off to Canada and you want phone sex. I don't think so. Beside where is Jesse?" _Carol sounds edgy_.

"I'm in the Tahoe and he's in the room. I came out here to get some privacy. It's all cold and rainy here. I'm wishing I had some skinny woman here to keep me warm." _She is the one who is always cold_.

Her voice sounded a little more forgiving, "No phone sex tonight. We're watching a movie. Don't be gone too long or I will turn to Cousin Billy. He's a little arthritic but as long as the Viagra doesn't kill him we're good."

Daryl figured that was some sort of code for things might be going south. Like he should be. "I'll call late tomorrow night. Maybe you'll be in the mood to hear about all the things I'd like to be doing for you. I love you, Carol."

"I love you, Daryl and I wish you were here." The phone clicked off. _Carol hates to say goodbye_.

Daryl called Merle. He could hear Christie talking to someone in the background. Merle was his usual breezy self, "Daryl, good to hear from you. I was thinking it was time for me to bring the family to see you. Catch some fall colors." _Yeah, like Merle Dixon is a leaf peeper_.

"I'm fishing right now but you know you're always welcome."

"One of Christie's patients stopped by. He's a shaman. Big Medicine Man vs Modern Medicine. He says that Modern medicine doesn't have a chance and it doesn't look like throwing colored sand is going to do much either. So we're starting to move in your direction in a few days. You'll be home by then?"

"Should be. Keep this number. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you, Merle. Don't say it enough." _He's going to call me Darlinda._

"I love you too and I'm can't wait to show you my boy. Growing like a weed. Got some other news but I want to wait 'til I see you."

Daryl finished the call quickly. He waited a few more minutes to give Jesse time to finish his call. He knew Carol was rattled and he wasn't sure that it was about this virus. She had been fine last night and was on edge this morning. For some reason he thought about Ed Peletier. He had come close to killing Carol all those years ago. Ed went to prison and stayed away from both Carol and Sophia. A man like that would try to take advantage of chaos to get his revenge on Carol and the others. Rick for gathering the evidence against him and Andrea and Michonne for interfering. A man like Ed might think that revenge is a dish best served cold.

Daryl wished again to be home. If Oliver said that it would take too long to get the medicine, then he was pulling out and not stopping for anything but gas until he was home.

 **Ed**

Ed Peletier looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't the thin good looking boy anymore. He started gaining weight in prison and he had gained more as the years went by. It was her fault. Carol's. If she had just forgiven him and dropped the charges against him then his life would have worked out the way it was supposed to. The bitch was going to pay for fucking up his life.

He had born into old money which is always a good way to start. Two doting parents and an older brother who was enough older to leave him the hell alone. He had never loved his parents or his brother. He didn't want their love but he wanted access to the benefits of their wealth. He learned early to pretend affection. Then he would release his pent up hostility on an animal or a younger child.

His parents took him to church and to doctors. Neither made much impression on him. He went through high school playing sports which gave him some outlet for his aggression. He dated a good deal. Those big brown eyes and nice car were a draw to young girls. He liked them younger, poorer, and naïve. Like a Peletier would be dating a girl from the wrong side of the tracks unless he was fucking her. None of them lasted long and the word was out at his school that Ed liked it rough. Liked to hurt when he fucked and even the girls from the wrong side of the tracks starting turning away. That was all right because he spent his senior year at a military school. His parents had decided that he needed "discipline" and so he went and found all sorts of outlets for his cruelties among the younger cadets.

He was accepted at his father's university mostly because of his father's generous donations to the school. Then, he became a member of his father's fraternity and he studied enough to stay in school. He liked the fraternity lifestyle. Drinking, drugs, casual sex, and the unspoken but understood belief that bad behavior would be condoned and protected by his other fraternity brothers. He kept their secrets and they kept his.

He lasted until his second semester of his third year. He met a freshman girl at a frat party and put a roofie in her drink. Then he took her upstairs where things got a little out of hand. She fought back and he beat her senseless. Then he sodomized her. She was still unconscious but by then he had enlisted the help of a fellow frat brother to help him carry the body into a wooded area a mile away from the frat house. He thought the girl was dead but an early morning jogger had found her and some asshole doctor saved her. The bitch actually named him. He was charged, but there wasn't any proof. He was smart enough to wear a condom and the girl's memory was impaired. Still, the university cracked down on the fraternity and his father refused to give him any more money. Ed finished his semester. He certainly wasn't going borrow money to go to school. He didn't want to go to work at some loser job.

Ed came home to live with his parents. His father gave him a job at the bank where he spent his days plotting his next move. His mind spun all sorts of schemes. He could hire someone to knock off his parents and surely he would inherit some money. His older brother was a surgeon. Married with two adorable little tykes that Ed despised. Ed despised his parents. He wouldn't shed a tear at their deaths but he wasn't positive that he would inherit anything from them. They let him live in their house but they were more cautious around him. Fearful even. Which they should be. Killing them now might be killing the golden goose. Even if the goose was being a little stingy right now.

His mother and father were faithful church goers. Ed was incensed when he realized that they gave so much money to their church. He could use that money to start all over. He passed the summer drinking at the country club and charging it to his father. He went to clubs in the nearby city and found girls who were soon sorry that they had gotten in his car. Most of them were drunk and he had brought his stash of roofies with him.

Eventually the country club stopped giving him credit and his schemes to steal money from the bank never got off the ground. He was eating dinner with his parents and wondering what bar he was going to that night. His parents were chatting about some "poor girl" who was now attending their church with her aunt and uncle. Her parents had been killed in an auto accident in the summer. He didn't give a fuck about this girl until his father added, "There was insurance and the parent's vehicle was hit by a drunk driver who worked for nationwide trucking company. The settlement should send her to college and give her a chance to make a new life. Poor thing."

Ed decided right then and there that he would go to church next Sunday and check out the orphan. He told his parents Saturday night that he wanted to go to church with them tomorrow. He dressed in his best suit, combed his newly trimmed hair, and went to check out the orphan. She was pretty, had masses of curly hair, big blue eyes and looked even younger than seventeen. Perfect. Ed managed to shake hands with her uncle who promptly introduced him to Carol McAllister.

Ed tried to look smitten and his infatuation was happily noted by his parents and her aunt and uncle. They hadn't lived in this town long and hadn't heard about the wild Peletier boy. Carol seemed oblivious to his charms. It took months of church going before she would agree to date him. She finally agreed to go to a Christmas dance at the country club. She refused to go anywhere after that and he settled for a boring kiss at her front door. They went to a New Year's event at the church and he kissed her sweetly at the stroke of midnight.

Ed was living a double life. He worked at the bank, occasionally dated Carol, and continued to go to bars in nearby towns. Carol wasn't falling for him. He put plan B into production. He took her to a party that had alcohol flowing and she wouldn't drink anything but a coke. She wasn't going to get drunk but one roofie later he drove her to a motel and raped her. Several times. Then he deposited her on her aunt's porch. The next morning he called her. Told her that she had left the party with some guy and he was worried about her. She was falling apart. She couldn't remember anything but being at the party and he took her to a nearby city to a doctor. He continued to be her white knight and he was able to seduce her a month later. It was awful sex. He had to be gentle and she still didn't like it. She didn't want to do it again but this time she was caught. Carol was pregnant and he pretended to be ecstatic about the baby though he was pretty damn happy about getting married. What was hers was soon to be his.

They had a quick wedding. Her two bitch friends cried all through the ceremony. Carol cried too. He wasn't too rough with her until the insurance money ran out. He was in charge of the lawsuit against the trucking company and he was pushing for more money. She wanted a divorce and by then the baby was born. Ugly squally little thing. He threatened Carol that he would kill the baby if she left him. Then her two bitch friends and then her. She was terrified and he was in control. He demanded only anal sex and Carol didn't have a choice. He slapped and smacked her around a lot but he usually just left a few bruises and cuts. Then one afternoon he punched harder and held her up and hit her over and over. She hit her head on the coffee table when he let go. Then he kicked her several times when she was down. There was blood everywhere and he got scared and ran off. Only to be chased down later by Rick Grimes before he had washed the blood off.

The two bitches and Rick Grimes sent him to prison. Four long years and all he had to show for it was a few friends that shared his view of the world. His parents moved to the city that his brother lived in and he never got a cent which was all Carol's fault. She could have dropped the charges. She settled for a lot less money from the insurance company and he never saw a penny. He got out of prison and started meeting women from ads in newspapers. The bitches were so stupid that they believed the bull shit that he told them. They deserved what happened to them. He was learning that women don't like to tell that they have been raped or robbed. Ed finally met a rich older woman and moved in with her. She controlled the money but he finally convinced her to marry him. It wasn't long before she was willing to give him a good settlement if he would give her a divorce. He changed his name and his location. He wasn't getting the pretty young ones any more but the older ones had more money.

Time marched on. The internet became his avenue to meet women. They were so willing to believe his online profile and so slow to realize the truth. He liked to think of himself as a hawk just floating around in the sky until he saw his prey. Then he swooped down and grabbed them in his talons. Sometimes he worked alone and sometimes he used his posse. He kept in touch with the guys that had his back in the prison. They were in and out of prison but always ready to join in some profitable enterprise. Ed had managed to stay out of prison because the women usually got cold feet and dropped the charges. He owed that to his good friend Lewis who had helped him drag that coed out of the frat house.

Then one day he saw Carol on television. She was still pretty and thin but the long hair that he had pulled her around by was gone. She was a witness in a federal trial. He eventually found out that she was married, living in the damn boondocks close to the mountains up by South Carolina, and he drove up there. She and her husband had a nice farm that they probably bought with his lawsuit money. He wanted to pay her a little visit and finish off what he started way back in the day. The problem was that her husband was always around. His name was Daryl Dixon and he wasn't a big guy but there was something about the way he moved that reminded Ed of the guys in prison who nobody crossed. Like they weren't afraid. Like they wouldn't stop until they got you.

Later on Ed found out that there were new additions to the farm. Rick Grimes and his blond bitch, the Black bitch and her husband, and even Carol's daughter and her husband. He was a patient man. He had waited more than twenty years to get his revenge. He would bide his time and sooner or later he capture Carol. Maybe he would be able to fulfill that long ago threat. Kill Sophia, kill Andrea and Michonne, and after Carol saw them all die he would kill Carol.

Yes, they weren't going anywhere. All of them happy and content in their little Garden of Eden. And look how that ended.

 **AN**

 **I wanted to show that Daryl had a miserable childhood but he had loved his mother and his brother. He was abused by his father but was able to eventually become a loving father. Daryl fell in love with Carol and became a loving husband.**

 **Ed had loving parents, good looks, and wealth growing up but he was a sociopath. He blames everyone else for his problems. He brutalizes women because he can. He married Carol for the money that her lawsuit would bring him. He does not love anyone and never has.**

 **These two men have only Carol in common. Daryl's love is eternal and Ed's hate is eternal. They will have those feelings until they die.**


	12. Challenging Times

Challenging Times

Carol fed all four of her children a hearty breakfast. Sophia was taking the other three to buy new shoes. Sam said that Sophia would know what was "cool" and what was not. The other two worshipped Sophia almost as much as Sam and they were delighted to get a chance to spend quality time at retail stores with their idol. A win-win all around.

Rick was at Cousin Billy's when Carol and her two friends got there. Andrea drifted off with Rick and Carol and Michonne headed toward the archery supplies. Daryl could always use some new bolts.

Cousin Billy found them there. "You can pick those up before you leave. I've got some boots that I want you to see." It was more of an order than a request. No trace of flirtation about him this morning and the two women trailed him back to the storage section of the store like chicks following their momma hen.

"Sit down and take your shoes off." There were two chairs against the wall and Billy directed them toward them while he went back into some shelves.

Michonne snickered, "Now we know, the old goat has foot fetish."

Billy came back with a stack of boxes. "You women and your pretty shoes." It didn't sound like his usual gallant comment. More like there was something wrong with wearing pretty shoes. He shoved a box at Michonne, "Try this one" and another at Carol, "This is probably your size." He threw some socks at them.

He pulled up another chair and watched them take off their admittedly pretty sandals and put on the socks and then the boots. Carol liked them before she put them on, made of leather and coming up to only a few inches above her ankle. Very light and she knew that they had to be incredibly expensive. She stood up and took a few steps and knew that she was buying them no matter what they cost. They would look great with jeans and felt like a dream.

Michonne was going through the steps of a kata. "Got good support. How much are they?"

Billy leaned back in his chair, "Call it an early Christmas present. Now take off both boots and hand them to me."

Billy took the boot and showed them that a small section of the inside covering peeled back revealing an empty space. "There's just enough room in there for this." He took Carol's boot and put a knife in it. He pulled the inside covering over it. "Try it on"

Carol put the boot back on and stood up, "I can't feel the knife."

Billy motioned for her to sit back down, "No more bullshit. I know that your men are off somewhere and that there is some sort of superbug floating around the world. Maybe I know that it was manmade and that there are outbreaks in Los Angeles, New York City, Chicago, Boston, and Miami already. We've got two or three days until the public finds out. Here's the thing. The cities are going to explode because there will be widespread looting. Civil order will disappear. The police will guard hospitals, police stations, and public utilities if we're lucky. Out here in the country? The local police will be overwhelmed and the state police detachment will send their troopers to protect the state capitol and essential services. Our politician sheriff will turn to Rick to tell him what to do. Rick's boy Carl won't be allowed to leave the dam. Long story short. You ladies will have to hold the fort down by yourselves. Put away the cardigans and mom jeans. Throw on the cargo pants and the boots. Now I don't want to see you back after today, but let's make this visit count."

They gulped and did what Billy told them to do. They picked out boots, cargo pants, dark tops and jackets for everyone in their family. Andrea joined them while Billy talked with Rick. Carol noticed that Billy did most of the talking and Rick mostly nodded. Rick was still there as they drove home.

Andrea was skeptical. "How creditable is Cousin Billy? He and his ilk see monsters behind every tree."

"He knew there was a superbug. He named cities and he seemed to know what he was talking about. I believe him. Do we send the kids to school this week?" Michonne glanced back at Carol in the rear view mirror.

"No, I'll call the bank and tell them I can't be there this week. We'll have the hayride this evening and after that we start locking the gates." The only gate left unlocked now was to the road that led to town.

"We should routinely drive the four wheeler to the other two gates and make sure they're locked. Start locking the barns and the gates to the solar panels. The houses all the time. Leave the security on. Carol, you and the kids need to stay with us until Daryl gets back. Sophia too." Andrea was suddenly all about security. "Judith isn't going to be happy."

"I'm ordering Christmas presents online. Pay the extra to have it delivered within two days. If nothing happens I'll have most of my Christmas shopping done." Carol ran her hand into the boot with the knife still in it. She decided the inside leather was held in place by magnets. You could open and close it silently and it held it tightly in the right place every time.

The hayride was a success and Carol decided that they could stay in their home one more night and move in the morning. She had been tempted to cancel the hayride but she wanted all the kids to have a happy memory in case things went wrong. Carl and Rick were both home that night and had that evening locked and double checked all the outbuilding and gates on the property.

Daryl called late and she was already in bed but wide awake. Michonne had already talked to Jesse that afternoon. Daryl had been out "fishing" at that time. "Did you catch anything?"

"We caught a few today. The locals tell me that the morning is the best time to fish around here. I talked to Merle this morning. He got it in head to get started early. He's driving through this evening and stopping to sleep late tonight. Got homesick I think. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow morning. I'll call you before I leave. Our fishing hole is farther west than we've ever fished. I don't know how long it will take us to get home."

"I am looking forward to you being home. I'm got a list of "honey do" projects for you when you get home." Carol was relieved to think that Daryl would be home soon.

"Hope a few of them are in our bedroom. I've missed my sweetheart." Daryl teased. They kept the conversation light and fluffy but Carol wiped a few tears away when it was over and Daryl slammed the Tahoe door far harder than he had intended.

TWDTWDTWD

The next afternoon Daryl called Carol, "I just heard from Merle. He called from the outskirts of Oklahoma City. He had driven there late last night. They got a motel room to get a few hours' sleep. Someone jacked their car while they were asleep. He called the police and they said that they are only handling cases where there is some sort of danger involved. Something to do with the police being rerouted to watch over the hospitals. Anyway the car rental places are refusing to deliver any cars. There is looting in Oklahoma City. I need to go pick them up and bring them with us."

Carol was silent for a while. "Yes, you do. He's your brother and his family is our family. Just go and do what you have to do. When you get into the US you know what to do. Weapons and fuel. Get diapers, food for all of you including the baby. Water. Maybe pickup camping supplies and something to filter water. Call me when you can. I'll be staying with Andrea and Michonne. We're okay here."

Daryl nodded to Jesse. "Carol's okay with it. What did Michonne say?"

Jesse grinned ruefully, "Let's just say that Michonne accepts that we can't leave Christie, Merle and Baby Caleb in some motel in Oklahoma. We'll go pick them up and plan a route home. Find a way across the Mississippi."

It was dark before they crossed into the United States and border security wasn't as tight as they expected. They were almost waved through which never happened. Their first stop was to dump the frozen fish in a dumpster. Then they went to an all-night superstore and stocked up. Then they drove until the next morning when they went to an outdoor store to buy weapons and camping gear.

There were way too many people in the store for that early in the morning. He and Jesse split up and Daryl bought the weapons while Jesse got the camping supplies... It took a lot longer than it should have, but two hours later they were on the road.

They filled up the extra fuel containers at a gas station away from the interstate. They ate at a fast food restaurant and then they hit the road again. Daryl was driving and he noticed that everyone was driving at least twenty miles an hour over the speed limit. He increased his speed and the miles flew by. Jesse was sleeping in the back seat. Daryl rolled the window down to keep fresh air in and kept rolling along. He did slow for towns and cities and there didn't seem to be any traffic jams. He pushed the speed up another ten miles an hour.

He pulled over for more gasoline. Jesse came back with caffeine rich sodas, "I'll drive."

Daryl stretched his tired back, "Gotta go in."

Jesse opened the driver's door. "Trouble brewing in there. We'll stop behind a tree."

Daryl got in the front passenger side and checked that his handgun had the safety off, "What's going on?"

"Some punks are shoplifting and the people working there are getting antsy. Someone is going to wind up dead." Jesse headed toward the interstate, "What is the cruising speed on this road?"

"Somewhere between ninety and hundred miles an hour out in the country." Daryl took a big gulp of cold soda, "Can we get there by morning?"

Jesse shrugged his shoulders, "It's our second night without sleep. I'm glad that this ride has an extra fuel tank but we should buy some more fuel containers and try to buy some more gas. They stopped a superstore close to the interstate and bought two more containers and filled the Tahoe and the containers there. It was still dark when they rolled into Elk City.

Merle was waiting in the parking lot when Daryl pulled off the street toward the motel. Merle hugged Daryl, "Lil' Bruther, it is damn good to see you." He hugged Jesse, "Christie's inside with Caleb." Merle's wife was Jesse's first cousin. Her skin tones were a little darker but she had Jesse's kind ways. It still amazed Daryl that this beautiful woman had fallen in love with his roughhewn brother. She had been visiting Jesse and Michonne when Merle stopped by to return some books that he had borrowed from Michonne. Merle had been sober for two years, had dated a couple of different women after he came back from rehab, but nothing serious. Jesse invited Merle to stay for dinner. Christie and Merle were married a year later.

Merle took the wheel while Christie navigated. He and Jesse crawled into the back seat and went to sleep. Merle headed toward Oklahoma City but was going to turn southeast on a secondary road before he got to the city. Daryl sat in the back seat with Jesse with Caleb in his car seat between them. Caleb was adopted but Daryl thought he acted a lot like Merle. Caleb liked to express himself loudly, demanded food and attention regularly, and had Daryl scrambling to keep him placated immediately.

Daryl had never been around a baby. Caleb at eleven months wasn't tiny and helpless. He sat in his high chair and took note of the world. He kept smiling at Daryl and babbling. Caleb's mother had been a Native American teenager with a drug problem. His father was already dead from a heroin overdose. Christie and Merle had been working with the girl trying to keep her off drugs while she pregnant. The girl had come by the clinic with her baby and handed him to Merle. "I'm not supposed to be his mother. You and Christie are his parents. You both cried when we did the ultrasound. You were holding my hand when Christie helped him come out of me. He's yours now."

He was theirs now. New Mexico and the tribal council had given the okay. Caleb Dixon was beautiful. Black hair and big brown eyes dancing with mischief. Caleb didn't seem to mind that his new home was a Tahoe. Daryl suspected that Caleb knew how to roll with the punches. Sleeping in a tent? Not a problem.

Merle leaned over and checked Caleb's diaper. "Time to get more gas and give him a dry diaper. Probably better have weapon handy from now on. I've already lost my truck and I'm not losing about vehicle. We can't make it to Georgia without it. You understand?" Merle shifted to look at him and Daryl saw that Merle was worried about stopping.

Daryl nodded, "You're right." Jesse and Merle had both seen combat in the army. Christie had served as a nurse in Afghanistan and Iraq. He was the weak link here. He had hunted all his life but this was different. He had never shot at a person. He had accept this new reality. He had to protect this baby and the others from harm. He couldn't hesitate when it came to defending these people and their way home.

TWDTWDTWD

Day Six

Carol was on watch with Sophia. They were wearing their boots, combat pants, and dark long sleeved tops. Loaded weapons at hand. It still didn't feel real to Carol. She looked like she knew what she was doing but she still felt like an impostor. She wasn't brave. She didn't leave Ed because she was too afraid of him to even try to get away. She survived the marriage because Andrea and Michonne rescued her. She had been afraid to get married again. If she hadn't been so scared she would have hit on Daryl as soon as his cute ass moved in next door. Fear had ruled her life for a long time.

Now she and Sophia were supposed to be watching over everyone. Cousin Billy's predictions came to fruition. Atlanta was a war zone. Rumors had spread that the CDC had created the virus. The mobs had moved to the suburbs, and then further out. Rick was with the newly formed militia trying to keep scavengers from coming into their county. Carl was at the dam with a contingent of the National Guard. Billy had sold or given away everything in his store and disappeared. Carol could only hope that he had some safe place to go to.

James and Sam did watches together. Sam had morphed into a boy soldier in the last few days. Carol hated that but Rick would drop by every day and tell them about farms and homes that had been robbed and burned in places closer to the highways. Rick shook his head when Andrea had asked about the families that used to live there. Judith and Jada wore their pistols in holsters now. Michonne had been teaching Lizzie how to use a rifle and hand gun. Lizzie took it seriously and was getting better every day.

Their army was four women, three teenagers, and two children. Mika still clung to the belief that she could outrun trouble. Carol thought it might be some remnant from the flight from their abusive father after he killed their mother. She didn't push her. A weapon wouldn't do Mika any good anyway. She was too young and too sweet to understand that everything was different now.

Carol had not heard anything from Daryl today. Last night he told her that they had crossed the Mississippi River and hoped to be home in a few days. They still had gasoline. They talked about the details of survival and she wondered who they would be after this was over. Not the same as before. His group had had as he put it "trouble" a few times. Trouble would come here eventually. This farm would be too attractive for scavengers to pass up. The question remained. Was she still weak and fearful? Would she be able to fight to keep her family alive?

 **AN**

 **I ignored the reality that crossing the Mississippi River would be dangerous as there aren't that many bridges across in Arkansas and most are located in urban areas.**

 **I'm not going to write much more about Daryl and his group. The next chapter will be devoted to Carol as she is challenged to become a warrior.**

 **No fluff in this one and the next chapter will be tough to write.**

 **Review?**


	13. Coming Through

Coming Through

 **Day Seven**

Carol and Sam came back from checking the gates. They took the horses and rode along the fence line to the river. It had been dry for weeks now and the water level had dropped to the point that it would be possible for raiders to come across the river and onto the farm.

Sam swung down and checked along the river bank. "I don't see any tracks in the mud along the river but the water level is really low. We could put some security cameras out this way and keep an eye on it remotely. The ones we put on the barns and the front gate are working okay."

Sam and Jada were the most tech savvy of the group. The two of them were boosting security by adding cameras toggled a video screen. Carol thought that they had a future in high tech spying or reality television. Hopefully no one would get voted off this island. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this, but I'm glad that you are on our side."

They rode the fence line and then took the farm road back up the gradual slope to the barn. Sam asked, "Why is James using the tractor over in the far meadow?"

Carol had hoped that the younger children hadn't noticed. The far meadow was a good distance away from the houses and the view was blocked by trees. "We're digging a hole in case we get attacked." Sam was still looking at her quizzically. "We can't leave dead bodies lying around. We're going to bury them as soon as possible."

Sam looked back at the river. "Good thinking."

Carol knew that Sam would understand. The boy was disappearing and the man who he was going to be was coming through. A good man that knew that sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to do to protect those you love.

Jada was with Lizzie and Mika in the horse barn. Sheila on guard at the door. Sam stayed there to care for the horses. Carol walked toward Michonne's house. She and Andrea were on the top floor deck on watch. Carol stopped in the kitchen long enough to grab the sweet tea and three glasses.

Andrea and Michonne welcomed company and the iced tea. Rick had arrived late last night and left early this morning. "Did Rick have any news and where is Sophia?" Carol handed out the tea and then moved to deck's railing to look out over the farm. She could hear the tractor running. Everything was so quiet now that sounds seemed to travel further than before.

"Sophia is with James and Judith. Rick said that the local druggies are jonesing for a fix. The meth heads and the heroin junkies are breaking into homes of people that have cancer looking for something to tide them over. Food supplies are low and lots of people are looking to take from someone else. The curfew is sundown to sunrise. Shoot on sight. No questions asked. FEMA is using the three high schools in the county as camps but people don't want to leave their homes." Andrea took a gulp of iced tea. "I don't know where my family would be if we had stayed in Atlanta. Maybe in a FEMA camp or dead."

Michonne began to stretch. She hadn't given up her exercise routine even though they were all running half empty from lack of sleep. "Somebody burned down Sophia's old farmhouse last night. That's only five miles away."

"We've nothing to fear but fear itself." Carol quoted though her stomach was telling her mouth to shut the hell up.

Andrea stood up and stretched, "Let's take our swords and go down to the lawn and work out. Get those kinks out. Nothing is out there right now."

Michonne led them in a hard workout. Carol was drenched in sweat when she was finished but oddly she felt less tired. Exercise endomorph kicking in. Maybe the druggies should take up martial arts.

 **Same Day, Ed's Gang**

Ed drove the pickup truck that Lewis had jacked off of an old farmer who should have let Lewis take without a fight. In the back of the truck was Tomas, Chance, and Andrew and they were all on their way to the Dixon farm. Ed had convinced them that they needed to find a hideout and he knew where one was. He sweetened the deal. He knew these guys from prison. They each had a weakness and he exploited it.

Lewis was a rapist. Pure and simple. He was addicted to the thrill of humiliating and sexually dominating a woman. Ed told him about the beautiful but arrogant women who live on the farm.

Tomas was a sadist and had a crystal meth habit. He like to hurt others. Ed told him that no one would hear when they screamed.

Chance was addicted to opiates and he ran out this morning. Ed told him that one of the men was hooked on hydros.

Andrew was a child molester. Ed told him about the three youngest children on the farm.

Ed smiled to himself. He was all of those things and more. Not opiates but he liked a good hit of crystal meth. His wait for payback was over. Carol would be dead by tomorrow morning but before she died? She would watch everyone that she loved die in a horrible way. The farm would be a good hideout and they could stay there until things settled down.

 **Same Day, Daryl's Group**

Daryl drove the beat to hell Tahoe. Merle was asleep in the cargo section. He had gotten shot in Arkansas two days ago and Christie had field operated on him. He wasn't feverish now and they had crossed the Georgia line this morning. It was late afternoon and he had been reminded at every stop that there was a dusk to dawn curfew. He would risk it if it was just him and Jesse but there was a shoot on sight order. There was Caleb, Christie and Merle to think about. Only emergency and police vehicles were allowed out. If he could get into their town then Rick might be able to take them home.

Lots of ifs. Daryl reminded himself to not think about being home. Carol. The kids. Their friends. The farm. He needed to be alert because they weren't there yet. At every turn in the road there might be a militia guard post that demanded a toll before he could drive through or ambushers trying to take everything they had. They had survived both.

Jesse opened the window. "It's good to be back in Georgia."

Daryl nodded, "Almost home."

 **Same Day, Late in the Evening**

Carol had just finished making dinner when Lizzie sidled up beside her at the stove, "Mika can't find her inhaler. She thought she lost it at the barn but we couldn't find it."

Mika was hanging back looking ready to cry. Carol bit back her irritation and smiled at Mika, "It's no big deal. We have more back at our house. I know where they are I'll just go down and pick up a couple." She gave Mika a hug, "Just be more careful from now on." Mika's asthma wasn't severe but Carol wanted an inhaler ready in case it flared up.

Sophia was setting the table. "I'll go with you. Buddy Plan." No one went anywhere but the bathroom alone. James and Judith were on guard and they told them where they were going. Sheila wanted to go but Carol ordered her back. The dog whined and whimpered but Carol was firm. "Sheila, stay."

Carol's memories of that evening were always in slow motion from that time on. She unlocked the kitchen door and pushed it open. She walked across the kitchen into the great room. Her bedroom was down a short hallway. The inhalers were in her medicine chest. Sophia was just behind her and it wasn't dark because the sun hadn't completely set."

Then Ed stepped out from behind the stairs, "Honey, I'm home."

She knew immediately who he was and grabbed for the pistol on her waist. Suddenly someone had her arms pulled behind her and her gun fell to the floor. Sophia gave a muffled scream behind her and she knew that the two of them were in terrible trouble.

Ed walked over to her and hit her in the face with his fist. "Payback time, bitch. Let me introduce you to my friends. The man holding Sophia is Lewis. The man holding you is Tomas. Chance is downstairs trying to find a way into your storage room. Andrew is going outside to wait until we're finished here. He likes them young and I've promised him that there are three children."

Ed's hit bloodied her nose but the pain seemed to drive the paralyzing fear away. "Don't hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her. Lewis is going to rape her and Tomas is going to hurt her. I'm going to kill her while you watch." Ed smacked her again. "Just like old times."

Ed grabbed her arm, "We're going to go get reacquainted. I see that the master bedroom is just down the hall. I think fucking you in the room that you fuck your husband sounds right." He pulled her toward her bedroom.

He closed the door behind them. "How should we do this? So many ways. Missionary? Not a chance. I always favored your ass. Didn't have to look at you then. How about you suck my dick and then I fuck you in the ass."

Carol pleaded with him, "Let her go. She's your daughter." She moved closer to him knowing that would make him hit her. He backhanded her and she fell down to knees. "Well, now that you are down there." He sat down in the chair beside the lamp. He unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. His ugly dick was staring at her like it had so many times before. Carol moved close obediently. She knew what had to be done. His pants were almost to his knees and she put her head down toward his junk and her right hand came up in a smooth strong plunge to his femoral artery. Years of workouts with Michonne and the last two years of farm work had strengthened her body and the knife that Billy had given her was razor sharp and her grip was strong because each finger had its own hold. She cut deep enough to sever the artery and threw herself back out of the way of the rush of blood.

Ed looked at her, "You've fucking killed me."

He was in shock and Carol moved quickly to cut his throat. "Now I've killed you."

She left him there to bleed out and slipped into the hallway. Tomas was standing with his back toward her. He was watching what she couldn't look at now. She slipped up behind him and made one desperate stab at his kidney. Tomas turned toward her and she kicked him as hard as he could in his junk. He went down then and Carol used her knife to stab his neck.

Lewis had pulled himself away from Sophia and was coming toward her. Carol walked backward up the stairs. Sophia had her own knife out and Carol spoke to Lewis to distract him, "I'm going to kill you for what you did to her."

Lewis sneered, "I'm not going to wait to kill you. Don't bring a knife to a gun fight." He began to lift his gun to aim at Carol when Sophia grabbed his long hair and pulled him off his feet backwards. Carol jumped down to help but Sophia had already used her knife to slit his throat.

Carol grabbed the pistol. "Where are our guns?"

Sophia pointed to the kitchen and Carol found them in the sink. She ran back to her daughter who was pulling her clothes on, "We've got one downstairs and one outside."

"Let's get the guy downstairs." He was so busy pounding at the steel frame door that he didn't see Carol and Sophia come down the stairs. Carol very deliberately shot him in the head. They hurried back upstairs because Andrew would hear the shot. It was nearly dark now but as they opened the door and hurried down the steps Carol saw a man with an automatic rifle turn toward them. No place to hide and they were out of time.

The man moved one step closer and Carol saw that Sheila had found a way out and was streaking toward them. He lifted his weapon and Sheila jumped onto his back and threw him off balance. The dog bit down on his neck with a death grip. He was still firing wildly but Andrea and Michonne were behind him now and Michonne kicked his legs out from under him and Andrea shot him. Sheila let go then and raced toward Carol.

Carol sat down on her front steps holding onto Sophia, "It's all over. It's alright now." Sheila pushed herself beside of Carol and put her head on her lap. Carol patted her head, "Good girl. You saved us."

Sophia was dazed and bloody. Andrea took charge. "I'm taking you to my house to get cleaned up. Michonne will tell the kids that you will be in shortly. That is all of them, right?"

"Go into my medicine chest and get the inhalers. Just ignore the dead body in the bedroom. Make sure that the big guy in the great room is dead. Don't worry about the one in the basement." Carol needed a drink of something far stronger than spring water.

Andrea and Michonne went inside, Carol reminded Sophia, "We have morning after pills. We can take care of this."

Sophia shook her head, "He slapped me around, and he was going to sodomize me when you showed up like an avenging angel."

Andrea and Michonne were back and leading them away from the house. Michonne took Sheila into the house with her and sent James and Sam out. Carol and Sophia showered together. They held each other up and let the hot water wash away the blood. Andrea had cleaned the blood from their boots and hunted up clean clothes. Carol checked and found her knife had been cleaned and was tucked away inside the boot.

They dressed while Carol talked to Andrea, "How are you doing?" Andrea, an officer of the court had killed a man tonight. It didn't make you feel all warm and fuzzy.

"I need a stiff drink and a stiff Rick. He's not here so I'm settling for a drink." They had a drink of whiskey before they went back to the others.

Michonne sniffed them when they come in, "I'm late for the party again."

Carol reassured the children that her nose and eye did hurt but she was going to be alright. Sophia's face was bruised and she had a bloody lip but she held it together. It had been a very strong drink on an empty stomach.

Carol and Sophia were put to bed together. Lizzie and Mika joined them and Carol went to sleep with her daughters surrounding her. She woke up before dawn and got dressed and slipped outside to see what had to be done. Judith and Andrea were on watch and they were standing there talking when Rick drove in with lights flashing and behind them was a beat all to hell Tahoe. Carol began moving toward the Tahoe as Daryl jumped out and ran toward her.

AN

 **I had this chapter in mind since I started. I wanted Carol to defeat Ed by using her mental and physical strength in a way that is believable. To me anyway. Ed was so used to passive Carol that he wouldn't think that she would attack him. Cousin Billy's boots and the magical compartment gave her the means. Carol let Ed beat on her because that reinforced the idea that she wasn't a threat.**

 **Carol's quote about fear. President Franklin Roosevelt made that statement in an address to the nation regarding the Great Depression.**

 **Yes, all of the men were disgusting and I didn't describe them in any detail because I don't think Carol would be taking note of hair color. She's trying to save herself and her daughter. Carol just does what she had to do.**

 **Sheila? I'm a sucker for dog hero stories.**

 **This Sophia wasn't a frightened little girl. This one had been trained in self-defense from an early age.**

 **I need a review. I really do. I like to write fluffy and I hate to write gore.**


End file.
